Odeio Te Amar
by angelsartoreto
Summary: Duas famílias rivais... Um ser malígno por trás da desavença... Poderia o amor de dois jovens inimigos vencer tudo isso? Rony e Hermione No Mundo De Romeu E Julieta.
1. Os Weasley E Os Granger

Introdução: _As ruas de Hogwarts, uma pequena cidade no interior da Inglaterra, já não sabia o que era ter paz a muitos anos, desde que duas das famílias mais importantes da região haviam começado uma guerra pessoal, manchando as ruas com o sangue de seus membros._

_Mas a paixão entre a filha do Sr. Granger com o filho do Sr. Weasley pode mudar o rumo dessa história..._

***** **

**I**

"**Os Weasley E Os Granger"**

Nossa história começa a cerca de 15 anos atrás, onde "Hogsmade Presentes E Decorações" era a maior fonte de renda na cidade de Hogwarts. Não tinha ninguém, criança, adulto ou idoso que não conhecesse o seu nome. Era a marca mais forte da região, que garantia renda e emprego para muita gente.

As principais pessoas por trás desse negócio eram três sócios de longa data: Arthur Weasley era quem tinha a maior parte do negócio. Com 52% das ações, foi ele quem deu o pontapé inicial no grande empreendimento. Tom Servolo Riddle, primogênito dos Riddle, uma família de muito prestígio tinha grandes talentos para o negócio e acabou sendo convidado por Arthur a se unir a ele. A 3ª pessoa, Wendel Granger, foi a última a se unir ao trio. Ele e Arthur eram amigos de longa data e quando voltou para a cidade depois de anos fora com sua esposa Mônica e sua filha recém nascida, Hermione, Arthur não exitou em chamá-lo para a sociedade. Tom não quis abrir mão dos 48% que tinha, mas com a entrada de um terceiro sócio, não teve muita opção. Acabou ficando 24% para cada um (Arthur era quem mandava, o que ele podia fazer?) mas não gostou nem um pouco disso, apesar de não dizer nada.

Três anos tinham se passado e a empresa só fazia crescer. Tudo parecia ir bem. Arthur e Tom que já eram ricos, viram seu patrimônio aumentar. Wendel também estava se tornando um nome importante na região e a pequena Hermione, agora com 3 anos podia ter o melhor de tudo. Tudo estava indo bem e nada poderia mudar isso...

Se não fosse algo que ninguém esperava acontecer...

Misteriosamente, os números começaram a não bater mais. No começo, eram valores pequenos. Arthur começou a perceber isso, mas não quis incomodar os sócios com isso e repunha os valores do próprio bolso. Mas a coisa começou a se descontrolar...

Valores cada vez maiores começaram a desaparecer dos cofres da empresa e nem mesmo Wendel e Tom deixaram de perceber isso. A desconfiança começou a crescer. Os sócios começaram a se desentender e brigavam entre si constantemente. Foi quando surgiu a bomba.

Instigado pelos conselhos de Tom e contrariando todos os seus princípios, Arthur resolveu investigar os documentos de Wendel. Foi quando descobriu contas no exterior em nome de seu grande amigo onde estavam lá, todas as somatórias tiradas das contas da empresa. Não podia acreditar. Seu melhor amigo o traíra.

Por outro lado, Tom tinha comentado com Wendel que desconfiava que Arthur estava armando alguma coisa. Wendel não queria acreditar. Eram bons amigos e ele nunca faria nada de mal para ele. Mas Tom continuava dizendo que deveria ficar de olho aberto com Arthur.

Dias depois, debaixo de uma chuva de ofensas e insultos, chegava ao fim uma grande amizade.

Arthur tinha todas as provas que Wendel o tinha roubado e esse foi expulso da sociedade sem direito a nada e tendo que devolver tudo o que tinha pego.

Wendel não sabia o que estava acontecendo e Tom não ajudava em nada.

* Eu lhe avisei para não confiar nele...

* Mas... E você, Tom? Vai continuar com ele mesmo fazendo o que ele me fez?

* Meu caro Wendel... Eu posso ser rico, mas não quero depender do dinheiro dos meus pais. Tenho contas a pagar...

Mas o senhor Granger não acreditou muito nessas palavras. Deveria mesmo confiar totalmente em Tom Riddle? Mas aquela não era hora para pensar nisso.

Wendel teve que tirar dinheiro de onde não tinha para pagar as dívidas e tudo o que tinha reunido até ali, ele perdeu. Um ódio monumental invadiu o coração do senhor Granger. Quem Arthur pensava que era para expulsá-lo da sociedade sem nenhuma explicação e ainda exigir dele algo que não fazia idéia do que se tratava? Quem ele pensava que era para fazer ele e sua família passarem fome? Ele tinha filhos, pôxa. Um deles, inclusive, da mesma idade da sua pequena Hermione e outra mais nova. Afinal, eles não eram amigos? Não... Não mais... Não depois disso... Wendel nunca o perdoaria. Ele se reergueria custe o que custasse.

Arthur, por outro lado, também tinha o coração partido. Nunca pensou que seu amigo de anos o trairía desse jeito. Tinham feito planos... Como Wendel pôde trair sua confiança assim? Nunca o perdoaria por isso... Nunca...

Isso era um problema de ambos os senhores. Os dois eram muito orgulhos e rígidos. Não admitiam falhas por parte de ninguém, nem mesmo de seus filhos.

Com a saída de Wendel, Tom acabou voltando aos seus 48% e sorria satisfeito, ao lado de seu estagiário, Pedro.

* Viu só, Pedro? Aprenda desde já como são as coisas. Quem sabe daqui a uns cinqüenta anos você não chega ao posto de gerente de produção?

Pedro Pettigrew, o estagiário, deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

…

Os anos foram passando e a relação entre os Granger e os Weasley piorando. Mais ainda quando Wendel finalmente conseguiu montar o próprio negócio: Zonko´s, uma loja de brinquedos.

* Conseguiu isso pedindo esmolas ou com o dinheiro dos outros, hein Granger? _ provocava Percy, um dos filhos de Arthur ao passar pela loja no dia da inauguração _ Que diferença faz? É um trambiqueiro nojento do mesmo jeito...

Percy foi expulso da loja a vassouradas pela sra. Granger e no dia seguinte, um vidro apareceu quebrado na janela da frente da loja.

Ao saber que tinham sido Fred e Jorge, filhos de Arthur, Wendel foi tomar satisfação.

* Granger... Sou um homem muito ocupado. Não posso controlar o que os meus meninos fazem 24 horas por dia.

Wendel saiu bufando e dias depois, algumas paredes da Hogsmade apareceram pixadas. Ficou-se sabendo que quem tinha feito isso era Simas Finningan, primo em 2º grau de Hermione de 7 anos. Quando foi tirar satisfação, sr. Granger repetiu o discurso:

* Weasley.. Sou um homem muito ocupado. Não posso controlar o que o meu priminho faz 24 horas por dia.

Era assim que se tratavam agora. Pelo sobrenome. E enquanto a Zonko´s ganhava fama e rivalizava com Hogsmade, a disputa entre eles só fazia aumentar.

Os anos enfim se passaram e chegamos aos dias de hoje. Os meninos, agora homens que antes tinham briguinhas infantis pela disputa de suas famílias, agora viviam uma guerra declarada. Acostumados a ter tudo o que queriam, os filhos de Arthur eram mimados e por terem acompanhado o sofrimento do pai, não admitam ver a alegria de seus rivais.

Os Granger e seus familiares não perdoavam Arthur pelas dificuldades que tinham feito ele e a família passar.

Seus membros não podiam se encontrar nas ruas que era briga na certa. Já tinham ocorrido muitas mortes dos dois lados pela forma violenta com que se degladiavam e a cada baixa o ódio aumentava. Um encontro com o final feliz era aquele que um lado tinha que fazer dez pontos e o outro tinha um queixo quebrado.

Um dia, em uma briga particularmente violenta, onde Simas saiu com o olho inchado e Jorge com um furo na barriga, toda a cidade parou. Aberforth Dumbledore, o rígido governador de Hogwarts (Isso mesmo. O Alvo entra mais pra frente...) apareceu entre os combatentes.

* Novamente essas brigas e novamente o sangue mancha as ruas de nossas cidades. Não se envergonham disso? Não percebem que as pessoas de bem que os cercam não sabem a anos o que é viver em paz?

* Foi esse imbecil que começou.

* Cale essa sua boca cheia de lesmas, Finningan... Você cruzou o meu caminho quando eu ia passando.

* A rua é pública idiota! Além disso, esse é o trajeto para a casa do meu tio Wendel!

* Pro inferno seu titio Wendel e todos os Granger nojentos. Devia se jogar num poço com uma pedra no pescoço. Eu teria me matado se tivesse nascido naquele monte de lixo!

* Não seja por isso. Eu posso fazer o servicinho pra você, cachorro fedorento!

Os dois começaram a se pegar de novo. As pessoas começaram a gritar (ou aplaudir). Aberforth berrou:

* JÀ CHEGA!!!

Os dois pararam imediatamente.

* Já basta!!! Nossas celas estão lotadas e todas com membros de suas famílias que ficam matando e ferindo uns aos outros. As pessoas estão assustadas. Inocentes estão morrendo. Isso não pode continuar assim.

* Expulse toda a escória dos Granger, sr. Assim nossa cidade ficará limpa.

* E porque os Weasley não saem? Tenho certeza de que depois disso, a cidade ficará só com pessoas de bem ao invés de traidores nojentos!

* Quem está chamando de traidor? Seu Granger agregado de uma figa?!

Nova briga. Aberforth mandou que os guardas segurassem os dois baderneiros. Falou com voz mais calma, mas olhar impenetrável,

* Como eu ia dizendo, as coisas não podem ficar desse jeito. Se a prisão não dá um jeito em vocês, terei que tomar medidas mais severas. A partir de hoje, as brigas e os duelos estão terminantemente proibidos. Qualquer desobediência será severamente castigada. Se houver mais um registro de morte nessas ruas, o culpado será condenado a morte. Aquele que ferior, ao exilio ou coisa pior.

* Mas... _ disseram os dois juntos.

* E tenho dito. Guardas, podem soltá-los.

Os rapazes foram soltos e cada um seguiu seu caminho, lançando faíscas de ódio pelos olhos. As pessoas aos poucos foram se dispersando e a calma aos poucos se restaurando.

Esse era o dia a dia de Hogwarts. A rivalidade entre as famílias tinha atingido tal intensidade que só de passar pela mesma rua, acaba em ferimentos graves ou até morte para os membros.

Mas felizmente, nem tudo estava perdido. Mesmo entre os próprios filhos de Arthur, havia dois que não se metiam na confusão, se podiam evitar.

Um deles, ou melhor, uma, era Ginevra. Gina, como a chamavam, era a caçula. Era muito pequena quando tudo aconteceu (só tinha 2 anos) e além do mais, era muito meiga e doce. Essas disputas só a deixavam irritada. Era uma linda jovem de dezessete anos, com olhos castanhos e grandes cabelos ruivos (uma caractarística dos Weasley).

O outro, o caçula dos homens, era Ronald ou Rony, como o conheciam. Rony era um rapaz lindo (olha a opnião pessoal...), tinha um físico rígido, cabelos ruivos lisos que caiam sobre os olhos de um azul intenso. Não gostava nem um pouco dessas disputas e quando o provocavam, fingia não ouvir. Era chamado de covarde por causa disso, mas não se importava. Isso não lhe interessava nem um pouco.

* De novo aqui, Rony? _ um rapaz moreno, de olhos verdes se aproximou do amigo.

* Harry? Sim. Gosto de vir aqui para pensar de vez em quando.

* E em que tanto pensa?

* Sei lá. Nessa guerra sem sentido. Nesse casamento que meu pai insiste que eu realize. Na minha vida e no quâo vazia ela é... (eu sei que isso foi meio melodrmático, mas para quem conhece Romeu e Julieta sabe que o Romeu é assim mesmo).

* Vazia? Sua vida? Meu amigo, você é herdeiro de um dos maiores impérios da região. Tem um monte de amigo que gosta de você. As damas fazem fila para que você as despose. O que mais queria?

* Não sei... Algo que não se resumisse a festas, dinheiro e mulheres... Estou farto disso. Não. Quero algo que encha a minha vida de luz e dor ao mesmo tempo... Quero um amor tão forte de faça meu coração querer sair pela boca. Quero conhecer uma pessoa que me deixe disposto a martar e morrer por ela.

* Não ama Lilá?

* Harry... Você é o meu melhor amigo. Me conhece melhor que meus pais. Acha mesmo que a amo?

* Sinceramente... Não.

* Lilá é uma boa pessoa. Nos conhecemos a anos. Nossos pais arranjaram esse casamento. Por algum tempo, vivemos bons momentos. Pensei realmente que a amava, mas... Não tenho certeza.

* Do que?

* Não sei se é ela minha metade. Minha alma gêmea que procuro tão desesperadamente.

* Rony... Você é muito esquisito.

* E você e Gina? Já marcaram a data?

Harry Potter, melhor amigo de Rony, era noivo de Gina.

* Sim. Pretendemos nos casar no fim da primavera.

* Que bom... Te desejo felicidades, amigo.

* E a você, sorte com sua alma gêmea. _ disse Harry, com um risinho.

* Pode crer que eu terei. E quando a encontrar, saberei na mesma hora que será ela...

Enquanto isso, longe dali...

*HHHHHEEEEERRRRRMMMMIIIIOOOONNNNEEEEE!!!! _ ecoou a voz da senhora Granger, pelo castelo.

Todos os empregados olharam assustados.

* HHHHHEEEEERRRRRMMMMIIIIOOOONNNNEEEEE!!!! _ voltou a ecoar a voz da senhora.

* Tudo bem, madrinha? _ perguntou Luna, sua afilhada de 17 anos chegando.

* Luna. Que bom que está aqui. Viu Hermione?

* Não, senhora. Não a vejo a algumas horas. Quer ajudar para procurar?

* Eu gostaria muito, obrigada.

Segundos depois, duas vozes chamavam o mesmo nome pela casa.

Enquanto isso, nos jardins, uma linda jovem brincava com seu gatinho, Bichento. Era uma moça muito bela, com olhos castanhos cor de mel, cabelos marrons que pendiam em graciosos cachos. A pele branca como a neve. Sorriso cativador. Essa era Hermione Granger, agora com quase 18 anos.

* Hermione, aí está você!

* Luna? Quando chegou?

* A alguns minutos. Sua mãe está a sua procura.

* Minha mãe? Ela disse o que era?

* Não. Só disse que é importante.

Hermione deu um suspiro cansado.

* Aposto que ela quer que arrume meu armário ou algo assim.

* Não acho que seja isso.

A jovem levantou da grama, deixando Bichento correr atrás de uma borboleta, e foi para dentro de casa, com Luna logo atrás.

* Me chamou, mamãe?

* Sim. Quero falar com você sobre seu baile.

* Baile?

* Seu baile de aniversário, querida. Já se esqueceu?

* Ah... Aquele baile...

* Francamente, aonde está com a cabeça?

* Mamãe... Isso é mesmo necessário?

* Claro que é! Hermione, já vai fazer dezoito anos. Está na idade de se casar.

* Mas... Eu ainda me acho tão nova. Tenho tantos planos. Viajar, conhecer lugares novas... Me apaixonar...

* Querida... Vai ter muito tempo para isso quando estiver casada. Além disso, todos os rapazes da alta sociedade vão estar em seu baile. Quem pode dizer que o seu "grande amor" não está entre eles?

Hermione deu um leve sorriso. Sua mãe lhe deu um beijo no rosto e saiu, dizendo a elas que tinha muitos afazeres e que era Luna quem iria ajudá-la a se preparar para o baile dali a dois dias. Hermione tomou uma expressão triste e baixou os olhos.

* Que foi, Hermione?

* Luna... Não gosto disso. Está me cheirando a casamento arranjado.

* Porque pensa assim?

* Você viu minha mãe. Está entusiasmada com a idéia de que eu me case. Além disso, para meu pai me apresentar para rapazes da alta corte, ele tem intenção de que eu conheça alguém.

* E isso não é bom?

* Eu não sei, Luna... Sabe. Eu sempre sonhei em um dia conhecer alguém especial... Alguém que fizesse meu corpo inteiro estremecer com um olhar. Alguém que quando me beijasse, me fizesse esquecer de mim e cometer loucuras...

* Ué? E não pode achar essa pessoa no baile?

* Não sei. Tenho certeza de que esses riquinhos mimados só vão querer se aproximar de mim por interesse ou por ordem dos pais.

* Hermione, que isso? Não confia em você mesma?

* Eu confio, mas...

* Então porque acha que só se aproximariam por esses motivos? Você é linda e tenho certeza que seu cavaleiro alado pode aparecer em qualquer momento, te colocar em seu cavalo branco e te levar ao paraíso...

* Luna... Você e essas suas filosofias... Temos que ser realistas. Eu sonho em encontrar alguém, mas... Não acho que terei essa oportunidade...

* Hermione, sua cabeça é muito terrena. Aprenda a sonhar de vez em quanto, mulher! Quem garante que o seu principe encantado não estará nesse baile?

Luna pôs as mãos na cintura de um jeito muito cômico. Fazendo Hermione sorrir.

* Está bem. Vou tentar pensar como você... _ suspirou e pensou em seguida _ **"Será que isso é mesmo possível?... Será que o homem destinado a me fazer feliz estará mesmo no meu baile de aniversário?"**

No dia seguinte, Rony continuava muito aborrecido. Harry chegou, junto com mais alguns amigos, Neville Longbotton e os irmãos Dênis e Colin Creevey.

* Rony. Temos algo para melhorar seu astral.

* Sério? O que poderia ser?

* Olha isso.

Harry lhe entregou um papel.

* Bela bosta. Um baile na casa dos Granger. O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

* Como assim o que você tem a ver, animal? _ dizia Colin, de 17 anos _ O que melhor para levantar o ânimo do que uma festinha?

* Isso mesmo! _ concorda Dênis, o mais novo de 15 anos _ Vai estar cheio de mulheres bonitas, amigão?

* E daí?...

* Rony, sai dessa! _ dizia Harry _ Você tem que se animar.

Rony olha torto para Harry.

* Potter... É impressão minha ou você esqueceu que minha família e eles são inimigos mortais?

* E o que tem isso?

* Há! Ia ser uma visita muito amigável. "Olá, sr Wendel. Boa noite. Eu sei que não nos damos muito bem e que nossas famílias tem algumas pequenas desavenças, mas eu poderia ficar na festa da sua filha? Trouxe algumas bebidas e um pouco de carne para o bufê". Eu acho que não.

* Mas o que você não viu é que se trata de um baile de máscaras... _ disse Colin.

* Isso mesmo... Ninguém vai te reconhecer. _ disse Dênis.

* Vamos, Rony. Vai ser legal. _ diz Neville.

* Quem sabe a sua "alma gêmea" não está lá, hein amigão?

* Entre aquele bando de patricinhas? Duvido.

* Rony, não seja chato! _ bronquieia Colins.

* Vamos ser os únicos da cidade que não vão. _ diz Dênis.

* Ninguém está segurando vocês.

* Não é a mesma coisa sem você. Harry fica de mal humor se você não está junto. _ comenta Neville.

* É isso aí. EI! _ olha torto para Neville, mas depois sorri _ Ele tem razão. Além disso, nunca vai encontrar ela se não procurar. _ diz Harry.

* Dê uma chance pra si mesmo. _ diz Dênis.

* É só uma festa, _ diz Colin.

* TÁ BEM! _ ele grita. Estava já irritado _ Eu vou pra vocês pararem de me encher o saco!

* É isso aí! _ disseram Colin e Dênis juntos.

Neville sorriu. Harry olhou feliz para seu amigo. Não agüentava vê-lo chateado daquele jeito e um pouco de diversão iria lhe fazer bem.

Na mansão Granger, Hermione fazia a prova do seu vestido antes da grande noite...

**CONTINUA**


	2. O Baile No Castelo

**N/A:** Olá. Aqui estou eu de volta com o 2º capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro. Nesse aqui, eu tentei ser fiel em algumas questões do Romeu e Julieta original. Para quem conhece, vai perceber as semelhanças. Espero que gostem.

_^_^_

…_..................................................................................................._

…_....................................................................._

…_............................_

…_......_

**II**

"**O Baile No Castelo"**

Um par de olhos castanhos encaravam muito seriamente um espelho antigo, relíquea de família. A jovem soltou um longo suspiro. Não importava o quanto o pai e a mãe tentavam disfarçar. Para ela esse baile seria apenas um pretexto para lhe apresentarem um futuro noivo.

* **"Um casamento arranjado..." **_ ela pensava _ **"Eu sei que meus pais sabem o que é melhor para mim, mas... Será que eu estou pronta para isso? Será que meu coração está pronto para se entregar a um completo desconhecido?"**

*** **Hermione! Você está... _ os olhos de Luna vêem a jovem sentada em frente a penteadeira, e registram a sua tristeza. _ Hermione... Ainda não está pronta?

* Luna... Eu sei que prometi pensar como você, mas... Não consigo me sentir a vontade com isso de jeito nenhum.

* Hermione... Seus pais sabem o que é melhor para você. Além disso, você acha que eles te obrigariam a fazer algo que não queira?

* Não, mas...

* Então. Confie nisso. Aproveite o seu baile. Se o seu príncipe aparecer, ótimo. Se não... Bom... Haverão outros bailes.

Hermione sorri. Luna tinha o dom de dizer as coisas que a animavam nas horas certas.

* Pelo que vejo, ainda não arrumou os cabelos.

* Eu tentei, mas nada parece me agradar.

* Tem que se apressar. O baile começa em menos de uma hora. Logo os convidados chegarão.

* Se você me ajudar, talvez eu termine mais rápido.

* Não precisava nem pedir.

Luna se senta ao seu lado e começa a ajudar a amiga a pentear os cabelos.

Ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos. Hermione quebra o silêncio.

* Você sabe quem vai vir?

* Bom... Sua família é presença garantida. O Simas disse que o Dino e a família também vem.

* Só essas pessoas?... _ perguntou Hermione, desconfiada. Ela bem sabia que o pai não perderia a chance de lhe apresentar um noivo, e ele não estaria entre os membros de sua família. E nem seria Dino, a quem conhecia a tanto tempo e eram bons amigos.

* Bem.... Na verdade....

* Luna....

* Ouvi seu pai comentando que era... Um baile para toda a cidade. Queria estreiar o novo salão.

* Ai... Eu sabia... _ Hermione caiu em si e virou para a Luna _ Espera aí! Você disse "toda a cidade"?

* Sim.

* Quer dizer... "Toda a cidade" mesmo?

* Sim. Hermione, não estou sendo clara?

* Não é isso. Mas... Você sabe...

* Ah... _ Luna entendeu _ Está falando "deles"?

* Sim.

* Bom... Ouvi ele mencionar que será um baile público. Acho que não fez exceção.

* Que extranho...

* Acho que talvez ele pense que já tem desavenças suficientes. Talvez tenha mantido o convite geral para que eles não aparecessem de repente e extragassem a festa.

* E quem garante que não farão isso mesmo sendo convidados?

* Acho que não, Hermione. Acho que o seu pai foi inteligente em chamar a todos.

* Como assim?

* Como convidados, terão que se portar bem. Não podem ficar afamados na cidade por estragarem uma festa só porque é do seu inimigo, não é? Seu pai ficará como vítima diante da cidade se acontecer alguma coisa na festa. Não terão escolha.

* Sei não...

* Além disso, é um baile de máscaras, certo? Se não se reconhecerem, não haverão brigas.

Hermione voltou a olhar para o espelho.

* Espero que tenha razão. Temos tido muita confusão nos últimos tempos.

Vários minutos se passaram. Elas finalmente acabaram e Hermione estava com os cabelos presos em um lindo coque sobre a cabeça, com os cachos caindo sobre os ombros. Sua maquiagem estava leve e romântica e combinavam perfeitamente com seu vestido de festas cor-de-rosa, que caia da cintura para baixo em várias camadas em degradê. Parecia realmente uma princesa.

* Bom. O que acha?

* Ficou lindo, Luna.

* Eu tenho que ir agora. Minha mãe também pediu minha ajuda. _ suspirou _ Ela me dá um trabalho. Sempre se embola com as cores do blush e os enfeites dos cabelos.

Hermione riu. Luna se aproximou da porta.

* Luna!

* Oi?

* Obrigada por me ajudar.

* Não foi nada. Nos vemos lá em baixo.

Luna ia saindo, mas voltou.

* Ah! Mais uma coisa. Feliz aniversário.

Hermione lhe lançou um doce sorriso.

~&~

Enquanto isso, no meio da rua, um grupo de rapazes cantava e falava alto alegremente pelas ruas. Todos estavam bem arrumados e com roupas aprumadas. Um deles tinha uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos e já falava com voz mole.

* Meus amigos!! _ dizia ele, com voz mole _ Hoje é um grande dia!

* Fred, larga essa garrafa! Está ridículo! _ dizia um rapaz, vestido com a mais bela roupa de um tom marrom-avermelhado, com uma máscara que não escondia as duas zafiras azuis que tinha no rosto.

* Rony, não seja chato! _ diz Jorge, que estava ao lado de Fred _ Porque é um grande dia, meu sábio irmão?

* Porque hoje... Ic! Nós vamos entrar na casa dos Granger...

* Isso sim é um grande feito! _ concorda Jorge _ E nem vão poder fazer nada a respeito.

* Eu acho que vocês estão arriscando a cabeça. _ comenta Neville.

* Não ponha minhocas na cabeça deles, Neville! _ Colin ralha _ Já deu o maior trabalho convencer o Rony a vir.

* Não me convenceram. _ comenta Rony, em tom altivo _ Estou vindo obrigado por vocês.

* Relaxa, Rony. _ diz Harry, dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo _ Estamos todos de máscaras. Não terá problemas. Além disso, tenho um pressentimento que essa noite encontrará sua alma gêmea.

* Já atrás de um rabo de saia, Roniquito? _ provoca Fred.

* Não se meta nisso, Fred. Cuide de sua própria noiva antes que outro a pegue.

Jorge se mexeu de maneira desconfortável.

* O que quer dizer com isso?

* Nada. É só...

* Não ligue para ele, irmão. _ diz Jorge, tratando de distrair (por algum motivo) a atenção do gêmeo _ Conte pra nós sobre aquele encontro com o Simas. Eu não estava presente. Não pude ajudá-lo a dar uma lição naquele filhote de cruz credo.

* Pois sim. Então... Eu estava indo para casa, quando...

Rony não estava mas lhe dando atenção. Harry olhou para ele de maneira enconrajadora. Rony esboçou um sorriso, apesar de não ter certeza ainda se deveria fazer isso.

~&~

Luzes e cores iluminavam o castelo dos Granger. Todos estavam alegres e se divertiam. Isto é, todos menos Hermione. Ela já estava cansada de toda essa atenção e já tinha sido apresentada a vários rapazes diferentes, entre eles, Victor Krum, Côrmaco McLaggen, Ernesto McMillan e Draco Malfoy.

Victor era filho do embaixador da Bulgária. Ele era um rapaz de 22 anos, alto, físico rígido e sombrancelhas grossas. Tinha um sotaque forte devido ao seu país de origem assim como seus pais, Levi e Andrea Krum. Levi era um velho amigo de Wendel.

Côrmaco também vinha de uma família nobre. Seus país eram donos de muitas terras e amigos íntimos da família Dumbledore, que era quem tinha mais poder na região (Aberforth era o governador, como mencionado antes). Tinha 19 anos, cabelos crespos e olhar sedutor. Era bem forte e famoso pela sua popularidade com as moças da região.

Ernesto era um rapaz de 18 anos, muito simpático e inteligente. Vinha de uma família de estudiosos e músicos, que também tinham muito prestígio na região.

Draco, que também tinha 18 anos, era um rapaz de cabelos loiros, olhos astutos e rosto fino. Seu pai, Lúcio, matinha negócios com os Granger. Seu interesse nesse casamento era puramente financeiro. Seu pai tentara noivá-lo com Gina Weasley, mas devido aos seus negócios com Wendel, Arthur não gostou muito da idéia.

Apesar de todos serem charmosos e encantadores, Hermione não tinha sentido seu coração balançar por nenhum deles. Em seu íntimo, esse baile não passava de um pretexto para um casamento arranjado e isso criava nela uma barreira que não a permitia se aproximar dos rapazes para tentar conhecê-los melhor.

Parecia que Luna se enganara. Seu príncipe azul não estaria entre seus pretendentes.

~&~

Um reboliço começou na entrada do castelo Granger. Várias moças coraram e começaram a soltar risadinhas ao ver aquele grupo de rapazes atraentes chegando para o baile.

* Fique feliz, Rony. Isso é tudo pra você. _ Jorge comentou.

Rony corou por baixo da máscara prateada.

Era verdade. Todos os rapazes tinham o seu charme, mas Rony era de longe que mais se destacava. Sempre fora assim. Apesar de ser o mais quieto entre os rapazes de seu grupo e tentar honrar o compromisso que tinha desde a infância com Lavander Brown (ou Lilá, como conheciam) Rony sempre foi o mais popular com as moças. E mesmo mascarado, elas não podiam deixar de notar seu peito estufado de um físico avantajado, seus cabelos ruivos e lisos que caíam sobre os olhos azuis zafira que apareciam sob a máscara e o sorriso tímido que lançava ao passar por elas.

Os rapazes entraram e logo se espalharam pelo salão.

Rony caminhava entre os convidados, não se sentindo nem um pouco a vontade. Menos a vontade ainda ele ficou ao ver Simas e Dino rodeando um grupo de convidadas. Ele não iria arrumar confusão no território inimigo, mas não podia garantir que seus irmãos, principalmente Fred que já tinha arrumado confusão com ele a poucos dias e que já não estava em seu juízo perfeito por causa da cerveja, não arrumasse.

Ficou feliz em perceber que o irmão não estava em lugar nenhum a vista. Imaginou se ele e o gêmeo Jorge estariam flertando com alguma moça. Segurou uma risadinha ao pensar no que Angelina, noiva de Fred, faria se descobrisse que ele deixara de ir vê-la num sábado a noite para ir bangunçar em um baile na casa dos Granger.

Continuou caminhando e resolveu que queria sair o mais rápido dali, indo para um jardim afastado.

~&~

Hermione estava sentada em uma das mesas, observando o pessoal dançar. Soltou um grande suspiro.

* Está tudo bem, Hermione? _ Luna se sentou ao lado dela.

* Sim. Só estou um pouco cansada.

* Não encontrou ele ainda?

Hermione sorriu. Sabia muito bem a quem Luna se referia.

* Não. Ainda não. Acho que não o encontrarei essa noite.

* Não diga bobagens. O baile mal começou... _ diz Luna, de maneira misteriosa.

Hermione a olha de maneira desconfiada. Luna sempre passava a impressão de sabe algo que os outros não sabiam.

* O que quer dizer com isso?

* Nada em especial. _ disse ela, encolhendo os ombros _ Só acho que não deve desistir antes da hora.

* Posso me sentar?

As duas olham para trás. É Wendel.

* Claro, papai.

O homem se senta.

* Então, querida? Está se divertindo?

* Muito. _ Hermione tratou de sorrir. O baile tinha sido preparado com muito carinho pelos pais para ela. Não podia decepcioná-los _ Está tudo muito lindo.

* Que bom que gostou. E... _ ele hesitou e perguntou _ … Os convidados? Está gostando deles? Te tratam bem? Conheceu alguém em especial?

Hermione cora com essa enchente de perguntas, ficando sem palavras. Cora principalmente pela última pergunta.

Ao ver que a moça ficou muda e vermelha, o pai lhe dá um sorriso encorajador e insiste:

* E então?

* N-Não... Ninguém, papai... _ engole seco. Seu pai ainda a olha fixamente _ É verdade. Todos me tratam muito bem. Conheci algumas pessoas novas... Mas... Ninguém em especial.

Wendel pareceu ligeramente decepcionado, mas tratou de disfarçar isso prontamente com um sorriso.

* Bom... Sempre temos que esperar pelo melhor. _ disse ele misteriosamente. Depois continuou _ Eu, particularmente, apreciou muito o Victor.

* Victor? Victor Krum? _ Hermione o olha, desconfiada.

* Sim. Seu pai, Levi, é um amigo meu de anos. Tem grande influência em seu país.

Hermione continuou olhando para ele.

* Porque está me dizendo essas coisas, papai?

* Por nada... Só acho que seria um bom partido. Qualquer moça seria feliz com ele...

* Tem algum motivo especial para me dizer isso?

* …... _ Wendel ficou mudo por uns instantes e depois completou, ainda misterioso _ Não. Nenhum. Só achei que devia saber.

Wendel deu um beijo na testa da filha e saiu, para se reunir a mãe. Hermione e Luna trocaram olhares de desconfiança. Era paranóia dela ou o pai só tinha se sentado ali para questionar sobre um possível pretendente? E porque essa insistência no Victor? Será que seu pai tinha esperanças de que ela se encantasse por ele? Era provável. Mas Hermione o decepcionaria. Não tinha sentido nada por ele além da afeição e isso ela tinha certeza de que nunca iria mudar.

Sempre fora assim com a jovem. Hermione não era do tipo que gostava com o tempo. Ela era muito sensível na escolha das pessoas ao seu redor e sempre sabia de primeira vista o que sentiria por elas a vida toda. Foi assim com Luna, com que ficou amiga imediatamente. Foi assim com Simas, que apesar de ser primo em 2º grau, eram muito próximos. Foi assim com o rapaz, Draco, que apesar de gentil e galante, não lhe despertou nem ao menos simpatia. E não seria diferente com Victor.

Hermione voltou a observar a dança, muito pensativa....

~&~

* Fred, não enche o saco! _ a voz de Rony ecoou pelo jardim.

* Isso não pode acontecer, Roniquinho... _ dizia Fred, enquanto puxava o irmão pelo braço.

* Fred, isso é mesmo necessário? _ questionava Harry.

* É claro que sim. _ diz Jorge _ Não trouxemos Rony aqui para ele ficar se escondendo.

* Eu já disse que não quero ir, que saco!

* Não ter querer, Rony. _ diz Jorge.

* É isso aí. Nós somos seus irmãos mais velhos e sabemos o que é melhor pra você.

Fred, Jorge, Colin e Dênis arrastam um Rony emburrado para dentro do baile (ele pode estar como Romeu, mas ainda é o Rony). Harry e Neville acompanham, com cara de que não podiam fazer nada.

Os rapazes o soltaram e voltaram a se espalhar pela festa. Rony continuou de cara fechada por uns momentos mas sentiu toda a tensão o abandonar do mesmo jeito que o cercou...

Seu olhar se fixou no meio do salão...

Uma cascata de cachos caía sobre as costas desnudas de uma jovem de pela clara e olhos castanhos que apareciam por debaixo da delicada máscara da mesma cor do vestido.

Tinha um corpo de curvas perfeitas e seus seios se apresentavam discretamente no pequeno decote, o que fez o corpo todo do rapaz ferver. Seus lábios, vermelhos como rosas, esboçavam o sorriso mais lindo que ele já tinha presenciado. Seus passos eram leves como os de um cisne e seus traços delicados como uma flor....

A dança prosseguia e Rony ia acompanhando a jovem com o olhar, cada vez desejando mais que sua mão estivesse em sua cintura... Que a boca dela estivesse presa a sua....

Mas porque se sentia assim? Nunca tinha sentido isso antes. Enquanto seus irmãos e amigos eram namoradores, ele sempre fora o mais sossegado entre os rapazes de seu grupo. Nem mesmo a proximidade de seu casamento com Lilá, que era uma jovem linda e cobiçada por muitos e a quem conhecia a anos, não despertava nele essas sensações tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo maravilhosas.

Ele nem ao menos podia ver completamente seu rosto. Como poderia estar sentindo isso por uma jovem completamente desconhecida? Será que era isso... Essa sensação que ele buscara e sentia como razão para viver? Será que era isso que chamavam de "amor a primeira vista"?

Estava tão distraído em seu deslumbre da jovem, que mal percebera quando a música mudou, ficando mais agitada e fazendo todos dançarem juntos em um grande grupo. De repente, sentiu que uma mão desconhecida o puxava e segundos depois, sem saber como nem porque, estava pulando junto com as outras pessoas.

A roda se movimentava e as pessoas mudavam de posição. Quando se deu conta, ao olhar para frente seus olhos azuis se cruzaram com um par de olhos castanhos sobre uma máscara cor de rosa....

Hermione sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar. Por que aqueles olhos mexiam tanto com ela? Com certeza era alguém desconhecido. Talvez não fosse da cidade. Nunca tinha visto ninguém como ele antes.

Tinha um corpo másculo, do tipo que só se vê nos sonhos e histórias mais "quentes" e quem faziam qualquer donzela como ela corar. Seus cabelos caiam graciosamente sobre a máscara prateada, sob a qual pôde ver ocultas duas zafiras que a fixavam fortemente. Sentiu o rosto esquentar ao ver que o rapaz lhe sorria, galante.

A música voltou a mudar e todos começaram a dançar em casais, que trocavam de pares de tempos em tempos. Os dois jovens se separaram por um momento durante a dança, mas ambos sentiram o corpo ferver ao trocarem de par e perceber que estavam juntos.

Uma nova troca de olhares aconteceu. Hermione se sentiu presa aquele corpo e sentia a mão do rapaz em suas costas. Dançaram por alguns momentos, sem tirar os olhos um do outro.

* **"É mesmo linda... Gostaria tanto de ver o seu rosto sob a máscara. Estou certo de que é tão encantador quanto todo o resto..."**

*** "Quem é você? Porque só de estar perto me faz sentir tão extranha?..."**

*** "Amo a sençação de tê-la tão junto de mim. Porque será que isso me faz tão feliz?"**

*** "Seus olhos são encantadores... Tem seu charme, também. Mas... Porque o que sinto agora é tão diferente do que senti pelos outros?"**

*** "Tenno desejos de sair daqui contigo agora mesmo... De pegá-la em meus braços e fazê-la minha...."**

*** "Será isso que chamam... De amor? Será você aquele que tanto procuro?"**

A música chega ao fim. Todos batem palmas alegres e se dispersam. Rony fez uma reverência elegante para sua companheira de dança e saiu, discretamente. Hermione o acompanha com o olhar.

A jovem está decidida a saber quem é ele e o segue discretamente. Vê quando ele vai ao jardim e vai atrás dele. Mas, logo depois o perde de vista.

Ela pára no meio do jardim e olha para todo lado, desconfiada. Aonde teria ido?

* --- Procurando por mim? --- _ uma voz sussura em seu ouvido. A moça se sobressalta.

O rapaz misterioso estava logo atrás dela e sorria de um jeito que a deixava vermelha.

* E-Eu... Não. Imagina. Eu só... Só vim tomar um pouco de ar.

* Sei... _ Rony começa a caminhar.

Hermione vai atrás.

* É verdade, viu? Eu não vim atrás de voc... De ninguém. Só achei que estava muito quente lá dentro e resolvi sair um pouco. _ disse, em tom altivo.

* Sim. --- E talvez fique quente aqui fora, também. --- _ ele voltou a sussurrar.

Hermione ficou muito vermelha e se afastou um pouco de Rony. O rapaz sorri ao ver o efeito que causara na jovem. Nem ele mesmo sabia o que estava fazendo. Não era do seu feitio ser tão sedutor desse jeito, esse era o tipo de coisa que seus irmãos gêmeos ou os mais velhos Guilherme e Carlinhos fariam, mas algo nessa jovem despertava nele instintos que nem ele mesmo conhecia.

Hermione se mantinha de costas, ainda corada.

* Quem é você? _ ela perguntou e corou mais ainda, completando em seguida _ Não que me interesse... Mas... É que você não parece ser daqui.

Rony pegou em sua mão. A garota ficou ainda mais sem jeito.

* É que eu não custumo participar desses eventos. Mas eu moro na cidade, se é isso que quer saber.

* Eu não quero! Eu sou... Só fiquei curiosa. _ voltou a baixar os olhos.

* Eu sou um viajante... _ Rony continuou

* Acabou de me dizer que mora na cidade. _ Hermione diz, voltando ao seu tom altivo e olhando para ele desconfiada.

* Não um viajante comum. Sou um viajante da alma. Procuro por algo que complete o que falta em meu coração. E penso que já encontrei esse algo hoje e nesse baile...

Rony beija a mão de Hermione, um ato que a deixa rubra (apesar de não entender porque, já que tinham feito isso com ela muitas vezes antes.). Voltou a baixar os olhos, vermelha.

* Não devia ter feito isso, cavalheiro...

* Porque não? _ Rony parecia surpreso.

Hermione percebeu que entre ela e aquele charmoso rapaz de cabelos ruivos estava acontecendo uma brincadeira... Um jogo de sedução. Sem saber como e porque, ela deu continuidade.

* As mãos foram feitas para serem juntadas na oração. Não podem ser tratadas de qualquer jeito. Pode magoar os anjos se utilizá-las para outro fim...

Rony deu um sorrisinho torto.

* Tem razão. Quem sou eu para ir contra os desejos dos seres maiores...

Pareceu que ia se afastar. Hermione ficou preocupada.

* Fui grosseira com o senhor?

* De maneira nenhuma, minha dama. _ Rony cotinuava sorrindo torto, enquanto se mantinha de costas _ Eu é que me envergonho de meus atos.

* Não entendo.

* Você está certa quando diz que as mãos são para serem unidas na oração. Seria realmente um sacrilégio utilizá-las para meus fins pouco santos...

Hermione, se era possível, ficou ainda mais vermelha. Ela pôde perceber uma sutil malícia no jeito de falar do jovem e isso a deixou sem graça.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Rony quebrou o silêncio, sobressaltando a jovem.

* Me diga uma coisa, linda jovem...

Hermione voltou a ficar inquieta. Esse rapaz não agia muito diferente dos outros que conhecera. Porque mexia tanto com ela?

* Pois não?

* Os lábios também... São feitos para orar, não?

Hermione estava ainda mais sem graça. Mas ainda assim, respondeu.

* É claro.

* É uma lástima que diferente das mãos, os lábios orem sozinhos...

Decididamente tinha um "quê" de malícia na voz dele que deixou Hermione ainda mais sem palavras. Aonde ele estava querendo chegar com essa conversa?

* … A—As coisas são assim. O que podemos fazer?

* Podemos experimentar... _ ele disse em tom de voz leve, mas isso mexeu muito com a moça.

* Co-Como assim?

Rony se virou para ela. Seu olhar estava muito firme e um tanto sensual. Ele começou a se aproximar da moça. Hermione começou a recuar.

* Não se preocupe. Eu não vou fazer nada demais. Só quero testar uma idéia.

Por alguma (extranha e esquisita) razão, Hermione confiou naquelas palavras. Ela se manteve firme. Pela mesma (extranha e esquisita) razão, ela fechou os olhos. Sentiu a respiração do jovem em seu rosto. Segundos depois, seus lábios se tocavam.

Uma onda quente e prazerosa percorreu todo o corpo dos dois jovens. Inconscientemente, Hermione começou a alisar os cabelos do rapaz, enquanto este a prendeu em seu corpo pela cintura. Segundos depois, o que era um simples roçar de lábios se transformou em um beijo ardentete, com direito a exploração das bocas com as línguas.

Hermione, ao perceber que a coisa estava "esquentando", tratou de separar (com um esforço imenso) o seu corpo do rapaz. Os dois abriram os olhos. Hermione sentia o seu rosto quente enquanto Rony sorria maliciosamente.

* (Pimentão) Po... Porque fez isso? …

* Queria experimentar.

* Experimentar?...

* (Sorriu mais ainda) Definitivamente... Os lábios não foram feitos para orarem juntos. Estão mais para o caminho da luxúria...

Hermione perdeu o chão. Nunca tinha lidado com um rapaz que lidava com esses tipos de assuntos eróticos diretamente na sua frente.

Rony também se sentia surpreso. Em geral era um rapaz calmo e quieto, mas algo naquele garota despertava seus instintos mais sensuais e isso lhe agradava... Lhe agradava muito...

Hermione manteve-se em silêncio por alguns momentos. Depois comentou...

* Acho que tem razão... Mas de alguma forma... Não acho que isso seja errado...

O que estava fazendo? Porque dizia essas coisas? Não era de seu feitio agir assim. Estava confusa.

* Por que acha isso? _ Rony aos poucos voltava a rodeá-la, com um sorriso torto.

* Bom... Acho que uma coisa que traga tanta felicidade... Não pode ser uma coisa ruim, não é? **"O que** **estou falando?!?!?!"**

* Tem razão... Não pode mesmo... Mas agora, eu tenho um problema.

* Qual?

* Não tenho certeza de que conseguirei dormir esta noite.

* Porque?

* Depois de provar tão doce mel, sinto que sentirei falta de seus lábios na minha cama solitária... Ai de mim. Passarei uma noite daquelas...

Hermione deu um risinho, tímido. Normalmente, já teria mandando esse cara "se fod..." por ficar lhe dizendo essas coisas, mas não tinha vontade de fazer isso. Quanto mais ele a rodeava, mais ela ficava tentada a entrar no seu jogo.

* Pobre homem. Não posso deixar que sofra desse jeito.

* Conhece o remédio para meu mal?

* Sim. Mas é claro. E está bem próximo de você.... Ao alcance das suas mãos... _ Hermione sorriu, e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Rony completou o espaço entre eles com velocidade surpreendente e logo estavam presos, com seus corpos em fogo novamente.

~&~

* Hermione!!! _ a voz de Mônica ressoou.

Rony e Hermione se separaram com um sobressalto. Hermione olhou para o relógio. Já estavam juntos a quase uma hora.

* Meu Deus... Não tinha reparado como demorei.

* O tempo voa quando estamos em boa companhia... _ disse Rony, com presunção _ Também costumamos nos esquecer do relógio quando estamos com a cabeça em outros assuntos... _ Rony deu uma olhada tão sensual para o corpo todo de Hermione que a fez ficar roxa.

* Eu tenho que ir.

* Por que tem que ir? Não está feliz aqui comigo? _ Rony a mantinha presa contra seu corpo.

Hermione sorri.

* Muito.... _ voltou a permitir que ele a beijasse, agora de forma mais doce _ Mas minha mãe me chama. Não devo desobedecê-la.

* Não vai ao menos me dizer quem é?

* Você também não me disse.

* Te dei referências...

* Quero um nome.

* Primeiro o seu.

* Isso não é justo. Me deixe ao menos ver o seu rosto.

Rony sorriu. E tirou a máscara lentamente. Se é que era possível, Hermione sentiu o coração disparar e as pernas tremerem ainda mais. Ele tinha um rosto másculo em contraste com os olhos absurdamente azuis. A franja caía sobre os seus olhos, dando-lhe um ar angelical, o que tornava impossível qualquer mulher resistir. A jovem ficou sem palavras. Rony riu com o efeito que causara.

* Bom. Agora já me reconhece. Quero ver o seu. _ ele falava enquanto sua mão acariciava delicadamente o rosto da jovem. Ele tirou sua máscara devagar. Não se surpreendeu ao ver que era linda. Sorriu com charme.

* É ainda mais linda do que eu pensei... _ Hermione corou _ Seu rosto faz juis a sua boca... _ corou mais ainda. _ Seu nome, por favor.

* (Suspiro) Tudo bem. Eu sou...

* HERMIONE!!!

* Ai! Eu tenho mesmo que ir. Adeus.

* Espere! Quando voltarei a vê-la?

Hermione sorri e o olha com ternura.

* Em breve.

Ela saiu dali, olhando para ele a todos momento. Rony começou a rir sozinho. Sentia que tinha encontrado sua outra metada. A parte que faltava nele. Tinha encontrado nessa jovem de cabelos cacheados.

Minutos depois, se encontrous com os amigos e estavam indo embora, quando vislumbros a figura de sua musa entre os convidados. Ao passar pelos guardas, não resistiu em perguntar:

* Com licença, meu amigo. Poderia me dar uma informação?

* Pergunte.

* Está vendo aquela linda jovem de vestido rosa e cabelos cacheados que pendem em suas costas como a de um anjo?

* Sim.

* Poderia me dizer quem seria?

Hermione naquele momento estava de costas. O guarda aguardou que ela virasse para responder.

* Ah, sim. Sei de quem se trata. É a jovem Hermione. A donzela é filha do dono desse castelo, Wendel Granger.

* Ela... É... O que?...

Rony sentiu o estômago afundar.

~&~

* Luna! _ Hermione chama a amiga num canto.

* Oi?

* Você sabem quem é aquele rapaz ruivo que está falando com o Demétris?

* Porque? _ Luna sorri, malicioasamente _ Está interessada nele?

* Er... Eu...

* Não minta pra mim.

* Bom... Eu acho que sim... Mas não sei de quem se trata.

* Espera um pouco que eu já descubro.

Hermione esperou ansiosamente. Luna voltou alguns minutos depois.

* E então?

* Perguntei a todos. Foi Simas quem me disse.

* Simas o conhece?

* Infelizemente, sim.

Hermione notou o comentário.

* "Infelizmente"?

* Ah, Hermione... Porque isso foi acontecer?

* O que?

* Simas está furioso.

* Porque?

* Como tantos rapazes, tinha que se interessar justo por ele?

* Porque?! O que há? _ Hermione já estava irritada.

* O alvo de sua atenção é... Ah, Hermione....

* Fala logo!

* Trata-se de Ronald. Ou Rony, como é conhecido.

* E daí?... _ Hermione ainda não entendia.

* Ronald Weasley.

Hermione ficou em estado de choque.

**CONTINUA**


	3. O Nascimento De Uma Paixão

**N/A: **_Oi! Desculpem pela demora. Eu estava focada em concluir a tradução Música e Romance e acabei deixando um pouco de lado a continuação dessa fic. Mas já estou de volta com o terceiro capítulo. Espero que gostem._

**III**

"**O Nascimento De Uma Paixão"**

Ruídos muito altos enchiam seus ouvidos...

O som de risos, buzinas e conversas indistintas...

Coisas que para ele não faziam nenhum sentido...

Como podiam rir, sabendo de sua maior tragédia? Como podiam ver alegria em suas miseráveis vidas quando seu mundo estava no chão...

Mas talvez eles não soubessem...

Talvez fossem rudes demais... Insensiveis demais para perceber que sua vida tinha virado um filme... Um filme daqueles em que o fim só pode acabar mal...

Porque era isso que ele sentia nesse momento... Uma dor tão profunda que poderia levá-lo a morte. Como a nova luz de sua vida podia ser ao mesmo tempo sua maior ruína?

Como pôde ter sido tão imbecil a ponto de se apaixonar pela filha do maior inimigo da sua família? Sim. Agora sabia o que era o seu sentimento misterioso. Amor. Simplesmente isso. Aquilo que tanto desejara parecia que finalmente tinha acontecido e isso o arrasava. Como aqueles idiotas que se diziam seus amigos não percebiam isso? Como não podiam sentir a dor que ele sentia?

Bom... Talvez ele estivesse sendo egoísta... Afinal de contas, eles não poderiam adivinhar o que ele estava pensando.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, ele sentiu que alguém o tocava. Não um toque rude ou zombeteiro. Não. Era muito mais gentil. Sabia de quem se tratava e confirmou isso ao ouvir a sua voz.

* Está tudo bem, Rony?

* Hã?... (Voltando a si) … Ah... Sim. Acho... Que sim.

* Não sei não sei. Você parece muito quieto.

* Já disse que está tudo bem, Harry.

Ele se calou, mas aparentemente não tinha se ofendido. Isso era uma coisa boa em Harry. Eram amigos a tantos anos. Ele sabia quando devia deixar Rony em paz.

* Roniquinho!! _ Rony sentiu os braços de Fres envolverem seu ombro e o hálito de licor invadir as suas narinas _ Porque essa cara, irmãozinno?...

* É... _ continuou Jorge, tão fora de si quanto o gêmeo _ Depois de toda a diversão deveria estar sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

* Não sei do que estão falando. _ Rony retrucou, mal humorado.

* Não se faça de bobo. _ diz Colin, ainda com uma taça de vinho na mão.

* É Rony, Vimos muito bem quando você sumiu e instantes depois aquela garota linda foi atrás de você. _ completou Dênis.

Rony fuzilou Dênis com os olhos. Um calor que não tinha nada a ver com o vinho consumiu o seu peito. Como ele ousava admirar a beleza que só pertecia a ele. Surpreendeu-se em seguida. Desde quando era tão possessivo?

* E tem mais! _ gritava Jorge aos quatro ventos _ Ficaram sumidos por horas!

* Não seja exagerado... _ Rony falava em um tom não muito maior do que um sussurro _ … Não foi mais que quinze minutos...

* Ahá! _ Fred apontava por entre os olhos de Rony como se finalmente tivesse feito a descoberta do século. Rony estava vesgo para não perder seu dedo de vista _ Então admite que estava mesmo com a moça!

* Bom... Sim, mas...

* Grande maninho! _ Jorge deu tapinhas nas costas do irmão _ Com essa cara de sonso e passando a perna na gente!

Rony fuzilou agora o irmão com os olhos. Harry percebeu que Rony não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando e tentou apaziguar. Ele, assim como Rony, era o que tinha bebido menos e estava em seu juízo perfeito.

* Jorge... Acho que não precisa falar assim...

* Ah, Harry... Eu sei que você e Rony são os melhores amigos mas não precisa tentar abafar as escapadelas dele.

* Isso mesmo. _ concorda Fred _ Lembre-se que é o sangue dos Weasley que corre nas veias dele. É um conquistador como os irmãos. Não deixa passar nem uma.

Por alguma extranha razão, Jorge se inquietou.

* Rony, você é meu ídolo! _ dizia Colin e Dênis concordou.

* Eu não quero falar sobre isso, ok?

* Qual é, Rony! _ diz Fred.

* Não precisa ficar constrangido. _ concorda Jorge.

* Pessoal, não é melhor para com isso? Rony não está gostando... _ Harry continuava.

* Que nada! Ele não liga, não é Rony? _ diz Fred.

Rony apenas bufa.

* Diz aí, Rony... Ela é quente?... _ pergimta Colin.

Rony começou a ficar vermelho, só que de raivae não constrangimento.

* … O... Que?...

* Tudo bem... Não foram horas... _ Colin continuava _ Mas quize minutos dá pelo menos para uma ergudinha na saia... Um aperto na coxa...

Tudo foi muuito rápido.

Em um momento, Colin estava viajando com seus comentários cada vez mais maliciosos...

No outro, estava no chão, com a boca sangrando e os olhos arregalados para Rony.

Rony, por sua vez, tinha uma fúria incontrolável no olhar. A mão que socara Colin ainda se mantinha em punho.

* NÃO SE META NO QUE NÃO É DA SUA CONTA, SEU PIRRALHO DE UMA FIGA!!!!

Colin ainda olhava estupefado para Rony, assim como todos os outros. Rony tinha um gênio meio forte, mas em geral não chegava a partir para a agressão física. Isso normalmente quem fazia eram os seus irmãos.

Ele começou a sair dali.

* Rony... _ Harry pegou gentilmente em seu braço, numa tentativa inútil de acalmá-lo _ … Espere.

Rony puxou o braço com força, fazendo o amigo segurar o ar.

* Me deixe em paz, Harry! _ disse de forma até grosseira, ainda espumando _ Eu quero ficar sozinho!!

Saiu pisando alto, deixando seus amigos para trás.

* * *

* Ainda acordada, Hermione?

* Já estou indo dormir, mãe. _ dizia a jovem, atravessando a cozinha _ Só vim tomar um copo de água.

* Não demore. Boa noite, querida.

* Boa noite.

Mônica se retirou elegantemente para seus aposentos, deixando a jovem sozinha, imersa em seus pensamentos.

* * *

Rony andava sem rumo, chutando tudo que via pela frente. Como Colin ousava utlizar aquele palavreado vulgar para se referir a sua dozela?

Hermione... Seu nome era tão lindo como a dona que o possuía... Com seus cabelos em cachos da cor da terra, seus olhos muito vivos... Seus lábios de rosa que só de lembrar o gosto já fazia seu corpo inteiro ferver...

Como tantas na cidade, por que ela? Seria uma peça do destino?

Mas isso jã não lhe importava mais.

Nunca tinha se envolvido com as brigas entre as famílias... Não seria agora que deixaria essa questão tão sem importância influenciar no que ele sentia por ela.

Sua amada Hermione...

Tinha que vê-la o mais breve.

Sentir seu cheiro... O toque suave de sua pele... Provar sua boca novamente... Quem sabe até poderiam ir até mais além disso?

Sentiu um novo tremor pelo corpo e as coias ficarem um tanto quentes em certas partes...

* **"Sou mesmo um maldito pervertido..."** _ ele pensou, rindo-se de si mesmo.

Continuou andando sem rumo, mas algo o fez para abruptamente. Não sabia como chegara ali... Nem ao menos prestara atenção no caminho da primeira vez... Mas o fato era que agora se encontrava diante do grande muro da mansão que tinha saído a algumas horas...

* * *

* Ronald... Com tantos na cidade, porque tinha que ser justo você? Oh, que desgraça a minha... Me encantar justo com quem menos podia...

O quarto estava abafado... Abafado demais...

Hermione usava um conjuntinho de seda delicado, que realçava a suas curvas de dezoitos anos... Curvas de uma jovem mulher...

Apesar do que dissera a mãe não tinha ido se deitar. Estava em alerta demais para isso. E o calor não ajudava. Estava sentada em sua cama com a janela de sua varanda arreganhada, mas não era o suficiente. Levantando-se de ímpeto da cama, Hermione caminhou lentamente até sua varanada.

A lua estava enorme... Linda.

* Até você, Lua, quer zombar da minha dor?... _ dizia ela, olhando para o céu.

* * *

Rony ainda estava em estado de choque. Como tinha ido parar ali? Será que seu extinto de conexão com a donzela de seus sonhos o tinha trazido?

Como tinha feito não importava. Já que estava ali, não perderia a chance de vê-la. Qual seria o seu quarto? Seria muita cara-de-pau pular por sua janela as 4:00 da manhã? Talvez... Mais isso não o incomodava tanto. Pensaria em um jeito. Estava no meio de sua reflexão, quando ouviu...

_* Até você, Lua, quer zombar da minha dor?... _

Seu corpo inteiro parou. Era ela quem falava. Era a voz de sua amada Hermione que soava pelo silêncio da noite como o doce som de um sino. Agora sabia o que fazer. Ela estava por perto. Era só seguir o som da sua voz para encontrar seu quarto.

Com toda a energia que conseguia juntar, pulou o muro da mansão e começou a andar silenciosamente pelo jardim. Ele tinha sorte de ter parado bem naquele muro. Ele ficava logo atrás da casa e pela nitidez da voz de Hermione ela estava bem perto.

* **"Vamos, minha vida..." **_ ele pensava _ **"Continue falando para que eu possa ouvir a sua voz e chegar até você..."**

Como se ela tivesse ouvido os seus pensamentos, continuou:

* _Rony... Que nome doce... Eu sei que é como todos o chamam, mas também prefiro chamá-lo assim... Ou talvez de meu senhor... Meu amor..._

Pausa.

* _Oh... Que lástima minha... Porque é você, Rony? Porque tem que ser você? Porque meu primeiro e maior amor tem que ser também meu maior inimigo? Isso não é certo. Não deveria ser assim..._

Outra pausa.

* _Um nome... Que motivo mais idiota... Que motivo mais insignificante. Um nome... Porque só um nome é o suficiente para separar dois corações que batem juntos? Isso não deveria ser possível... Não deveria ser permitido..._

Pausa.

* _Porque você tem que ser um Weasley? Porque não Johson... Patil... Rowling... Não... Porque tem que ser um Weasley? E porque eu não posso ser Clivery,.. Petty... Porque tenho que ser uma Granger? Um nome. Se esse for o motivo eu renego. Renego meu nome para ser apenas Hermione... Sua Hermione... E você, Rony? Deixaria de ser um Weasley? Renegaria seu nome para se tornar apenas o MEU Rony?_

* Na hora em que quiser.

* * *

Um grito mudo saiu de Hermione pelo susto. Rony tinha escalado sua sacada e estava na sua frente, com um lindo sorriso de orelha a orelha.

* O que está fazendo aqui? _ ela disse, muito baixo.

* Não agüentei ficar longe de você. Queria te ver.

* Você é louco! Se meu pai te pega te mata!

* Louco? _ ele deu um meio sorrisinho _ Talvez... Mas acho que todos ficamos assim quando estamos apaixonados, não?

* Apaixonados?...

Hermione não tinha se dado conta, mas Rony já estava dentro de sua sacada, caminhando sedutoramente na sua direção. Quando estavam próximos, Rony estendeu o braço, tocando seu rosto carinhosamente.

* Minha Hermione... Não sabe como fico feliz em saber o seu nome...

* **"Nome..." **_ a palavra soou vagamente em sua mente, fazendo-a despertar do estupor que estava agora _ É verdade! _ ela se afastou bruscamente, deixando-o confuso.

* Minha dama, o que foi? A insultei de alguma forma?

* Não... Não é isso. É só que... _ pausa _ Não devíamos estar assim... Tão próximos. Nossas famílias se odeiam. Não é certo...

Rony deu um sorrisinho, aliviado.

* Ah... É só isso.

* "Só isso"?! Não acha muito?

* Não. _ ele disse com franqueza _ Eu nunca liguei para essa guerra sem sentido, mesmo. Isso te afeta?

Hermione baixou os olhos pensativa. Sem perceber, Rony se aproximava dela aos poucos....

* Na verdade... Nã. _ ela admitiu _ Deveria afetar, mas não afeta.

* *** … Isso significa … *** _ Hermione se sobressaltou ao perceber que o doce hálito de seu amado estava a mílimetros do seu rosto e que ele lhe sussurrava com voz rouca _ *** … Que não devemos nos importar... *** _ uma mão dele alcançou sua cintura e a outra o seu rosto _ *** … Com o que os outros pensam. Só... Com o que... Sentimos.... ***

A cada palavra suas bocas se aproximavam mais até que por fim se tocaram. No início, Rony a tocava suavemente, dando-lhe pequenos selinhos em sua boca e sorrindo satisfeito quando percebia que a fazia corar. Depois de ums minutos, o beijo começou a ficar urgente...

Sua boca tinha a necessidade de explorar a dela...

Seu corpo... De explorar o dela...

Cautelosamente, foi invadindo com a língua a boca de sua amada que para a sua satisfação, parecia coorperar.

Em poucos minutos, estavam em um beijo ardente e, inconsciente dos seus atos, Rony começou a caminhar, obrigando gentilmente que Hermione entrasse de costas para o seu quarto... Em direção a sua cama...

Então... Como se um balde de água fria fosse subitamente jogado nele, um imenso ronco cortou o céu a sua volta... Vindo do quarto ao lado onde Wendel e Mônica dormiam...

Isso pareceu despertar Hermione, que interrompeu o clima abruptamente, deixando Rony em um estado... No mínimo... Constrangedor....

* Não podemos...

* O que foi.?.. _ Rony ainda estava ofegante... _ Minha dama, eu te machuquei?

* Não... Não é isso...

* Então?... O que é?...

* É só que... Não me entenda mal... Eu sou muito... Inesperiente... Nessa questão de... Relacionamentos. _ Hermione sentia o rosto queimar a cada palavra _ É só que... Você parece... Ter muita experiência... Nessa parte... Não quero... Que pense... Que sou... Como essas mulheres com quem... Costuma sair...

Rony sorriu ao ver as bochechas de Hermione ficarem rosadas. Seu sorriso carinhoso de repente ficou malicioso, ao se aproximar novamente dela.

* É essa a imagem que eu passo? De um conquistador barato? _ fingindo-se de ofendido, mas com um olhar ardente em cima dela.

* Não... Eu não acho que seja assim...

Rony ficou ainda mais maravilhado. Ela estava se desculpando por ele ter se "empolgado"?

* … Sò acho... Que como homem... Sei lá... Você deve saber mais disso do que eu.

Rony, se é que era possível, sorriu ainda mais malicioasamente e sua voz estava novamente rouca ao sussurrar no ouvido da jovem.

* *** Não sei tanto quanto imagina... Mas o suficiente para fazer uma donzela corar... ***

Hermione ficou escarlate, mas, surpreendentemente, isso não a irritou. Pelo contrário. Assim como na hora do baile, percebera o jogo de sedução e entrou nele rapidamente.

* É um cafajeste e tanto, meu senhor... Como se atreve a dizer essas coisas para mim? _ se fingindo de ofendida.

* (Sorriso malicioso) Eu não sei, minha dama... Mas tem algo em você que desperta os meus instintos mais animais....

Hermione soltou mais um sorriso constrangido e deixou que Rony a envolvesse em seus braços, em outros beijo ardente...

Depois de uns (longos) minutos, ela voltou a se afastar.

* O que foi? _ novamente, ele estava ofegante e um tanto mal humorado.

* Não, é só... Eu acho que estamos apressando um pouco as coisas.

Novamente ela usava aquele tom de quem pedia desculpas que o desarmou por completo.

* Porque acha isso? _ ele afagava seu rosto com delicadeza.

* Nos conhecemos a apenas algumas horas... E já estamos... Quase prestes a...

Rony se desespera ao ver uma lágrima se formar em seus olhos.

* Não se aflija, minha dama.... Meu amor...

* Você tem certeza disso?

* Do que? _ agora ele estava mesmo confuso.

* … Que eu seja... Mesmo... O seu amor?....

Rony sorri com ternura.

* Você ainda tem alguma dúvida?

Hermione olha em seus olhos por um momento... E responde com toda a confiança:

* Não.

Ele lhe dá um beijo breve e carinhoso.

* Não ponha dúvidas em seu coração. Acharemos um jeito. Essa guerra entre nossas famílias não irá impedir que vivamos esse sentimento tão lindo que nos une.

* Fala sério?

* Sim. _ e não havia dúvida no seu tom _Eu acharei um jeito até amanhã... _ sorriu ao ver que o dia amanhecia _ … Bom... Até hoje. Você tem alguém a quem possa confiar de verdade?

Hermione nem precisou pensar.

* Sim. Eu tenho.

* Pois muito bem. Arrumarei uma solução durante o dia de hoje. Mande essa pessoa ao meu encontro ao pôr-do-sol. Isso me dá umas doze horas para agir.

* Tudo bem.

Um novo ronco e um resmungo se ouviu.

* É melhor que vá. O dia está amanhecendo e não vai demorar para meu pai se levantar.

Vários beijos e promessas depois, Rony se esgueirou por entre o jardim de volta. Do muro, lançou um último olhar apaixonado a sua amada que ainda o observava da sacada.

* **"A despedida é uma dor tão doce..." **_ ela pensava. Mas estava feliz e confiante. Sabia que não ficaria longe de seu Rony por muito mais tempo...

**CONTINUA**


	4. O Casamento Escondido

**IV**

"**O Casamento Escondido"**

O Sol já estava alto quando ela abriu os olhos.

Por algum tempo tentou entender o motivo de ter acordado tão feliz. Não demorou para lembrar muito o que era e o sorriso voltou a ser desenhado em seus lábios.

- Ah! Vejo que acordou de bom humor. _ ouviu a voz de sua mãe.

- Bom dia, mamãe. Sim. Realmente, tive uma boa noite de sono.

- Fico contente. É bom que esteja disposta. Não podemos causar má impressão a ele.

Hermione ficou rígida. Teria sua mãe descoberto alguma coisa? Mas não tinha contado nada ainda nem para Luna.... Será que não tinham sido tão discretos na noite anterior? Será que ela sabia que se encontraria com Rony Weasley hoje?

Ficou um tempo calada. Deu graças a Deus que tinha acabado de acordar, assim pôde usar o seu despertar como desculpa para pensar.

Depois de um tempo, ela resolver interrogar a mãe. Mas com cautela. Não estragaria tudo se tivesse a chance de ela não saber.

- "Ele?" _ ela perguntou, casualmente _ "Ele" quem?

- O Lorde Krum é um velho amigo do seu pai. Vem nos visitar junto com o filho. Vai almoçar, conosco. _ Hermione sentiu uma onda de alívio percorrer todo o corpo. Então, ela realmente não sabia. Estava imersa nessa sensação, quando ouviu a voz da mãe chamando-a para a realidade. _ Hermione? Ainda está dormindo?

- Não.... Não mamãe, eu só.... Estou meio sonolenta ainda.

- Percebi. _ então, ela sorriu _ Você se lembra do filho dele, não é?

Hermione negou com sinceridade. Tinha sido apresentada a muitos rapazes em sua festa e dedicado muito pouca atenção a eles. Não se lembrava de todos.

- Victor Krum... Aquele rapaz moreno, alto que dançou com você depois do Lorde Elias. _ olhou para ela com impaciência _ O atleta mais velho.

- Ah... _ Hermione finalmente se lembrou _ O famoso? Aquele que as meninas ficaram me enchendo o saco para apresentar?

- Isso! _ Mônica ficou satisfeita que a filha tivesse se lembrado _ Ele mesmo.

- Sei quem é.

- Pois bem. Ele e a família vem comer conosco e quero que se comporte muito bem, hein mocinha? Não quero buxixos que minha filha não teve educação.

Hermione ri.

- Pode deixar, mamãe. Serei uma lady.

- Assim espero.

Mônica ia se encaminhando para a porta.

- Ah, mãe!

- Sim?

- Pode me chamar Luna, por favor?

* * *

Seus pés batiam impacientes contra o chão assim como seu coração em seu peito. Porque as missas tinham sempre que demorar tanto?

- Rony... _ ralhou a senhora Molly Weasley, matriarca dos Weasley _ Quer fazer o favor de se aquietar? Estamos em uma igreja.

- Desculpe, mãe.

- É, Rony. _ diz Gina, sua irmã de dezessete anos _ Se não queria vir, porque veio?

- Não fale do que não sabe, Gina!

- Grosso!

- Não briguem, os dois! _ tornou a ralhar Molly. _ Que coisa! Nem parece que lhes dei educação.

- Desculpa, mãe. _ disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

A missa transcorreu como de costume.

Terminada, todos começaram a se levantar.

- Ah, mãe... Eu vou ficar mais um pouco, ok?

Molly o olhou com desconfiaça.

- Porque? Não estava impaciente até um minuto atrás?

- É que... Eu gostaria de falar com o frei. Me confessar, sabe?

Molly o olhou mais um pouco e deu de ombros, abrindo um sorriso.

- Tudo bem. Vai se casar em pouco tempo. _ Rony encolheu ao ouvir isso _ É bom que seja perdoado dos seus pecados antes disso.

Ela lhe apertou a bochecha e ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

Os Weasleys saíram do local, deixando Rony sozinho. Assim que a igreja esvaziou, Rony correu para atrás do altar.

- Frei Dumbledore!

* * *

"_**Não se esqueça de procurar por ele, Luna. Você sabe muito bem quem. Estou tão ansiosa! Mal posso esperar para ver a solução do meu amado. Espero que suas palavras e intenções sejam sinceras..."**_

A voz de Hermione ecoava na cabeça de Luna.

Ela só poderia mesmo estar louca. Se envolvendo com um inimigo desse jeito. Mas ela prometera ajudar em qualquer coisa que a amiga precisasse. Não ia quebrar a promessa agora.

Continuou caminhando rapidamente, olhando sempre em volta. Querendo ou não estava em um território inimigo, apesar de não pertencer a nenhuma das duas famílias, mas tinha uma ligação com eles.

Foi então que ela viu, um grupo de rapazes que fazia farra pelas ruas.

Decidiu arriscar.

- Co-Com licença.

Todos pararam, olhando-a com malícia.

- Vocês... Viram Ronald Weasley?

- Por acaso, vimos. _ diz Fred, zombeteiro.

- O que quer com ele? É um membro do seu arém particular? _ diz Jorge.

- O que? Não, eu...

- Roniquinho tem a cara de sonso mas passa a perna em todos nós. _ diz Fred.

- Mas porque só ele pode? _ diz Colin.

- Ela até que é bonitinha, não acham? _ diz Dênis.

- Concordo... Muito graciosa... _ comenta Lina Jordan, melhor amigo dos gêmeos.

Os rapazes começam a cercar a jovem que se assusta. Em pouco tempo, Luna se desespera ao ver que não há nenhum respeito por parte daqueles caras. Sentiu quando alguém levantou sua saia e se virou a tempo de acertar a cabeça de Colin com a bolsa.

- PERVERTIDO!!

- Que é, gracinha? _ diz Lino _ Já deveria estar acostumada...

- Seus... Brutamontes. Me deixem em paz!

- Calma... Não vai doer nada. _ Jorge a agarra por trás.

- NÃO! ME SOLTEM! SSSOOOCCCOOORRROOO!!!

Ela sente quando uma das mãos começa a subir por suas coxas. Sente as lágrimas encherem seus olhos.

- Deixem ela em paz! _ a voz de Rony surge.

Eles soltam Luna, que corre para o lado do rapaz, que caminha junto com Harry.

- Roniquinho! _ cumprimenta Jorge.

- Vocês não tem vergonha, não? _ ele ralha. Harry tenta acalmá-la _ Agarrando uma dama contra a sua vontade!!

- Nós só estávamos brincando com ela... _ comenta Fred, com voz mole.

- Andaram enchendo a cara de novo, não foi? Vi garrafas caídas por todo o caminho!

- Isso é uma calúnia! _ diz Lino.

- Isso mesmo! Só bebemos socialmente... _ diz Dênis, também com voz mole.

Rony lança um olhar enojado a todos.

- Nem acredito que tenho o mesmo sangue que vocês... Que vergonha! Seus imbecis! _ ele falava isso se dirigindo aos gêmeos.

- Vá, Rony! Você que é um imbecil!! _ os dois disseram em coro.

Rony e Harry afastaram Luna dali.

- Obrigada por me ajudar. _ Luna pôde enfim dizer.

- Não foi nada. _ Harry e Rony disseram juntos.

Luna olhou atentamente para eles.

- Vocês estavam no baile, certo? O baile dos Granger?

Os dois ficaram rígidos. Harry foi o primeiro a falar:

- Nós não queríamos causar nem um tipo de confusão. Nós só...

Luna riu.

- Eu sei. Não estou aqui por isso. Estou procurando um rapaz que estava lá também. Ronald Weasley.

Rony olhou para ela.

- Sou eu mesmo. Esse é Harry Potter, meu amigo e noivo de minha irmã, Gina. E você? Quem é?

Luna sorriu novamente, agora com satisfação.

- Sou Luna Lovegood. Sou afilhada dos Granger. _ Rony sentiu a tensão o invadir. Sabia de quem se tratava. A alegria encheu o seu coração. _ Fui enviada por Hermione para conversar com você.

Os olhos de Rony se iluminaram. Ele pegou as mãos de Luna.

- Diga, boa jovem. O que diz minha amada, Hermione?

Luna olha para Harry.

- Ah! Não se preocupe. _ Rony diz _ Harry é a minha pessoa de confiança. Sabe de tudo pode ficar tranqüila.

- Pois bem... Hermione pediu para que eu perguntasse a você qual foi a decisão que tomou. Quais são as intenções com ela. Pretende agir como se fosse mais uma ou tem alguma intenção mais séria.

Rony sorriu, com malícia.

- Ela tem liberação para se confessar diariamente?

Luna sorriu.

* * *

- Luna! Porque demorou tanto? Estou quase tendo um filho aqui!

- Calma, Hermione. Porque a ansiedade toda?

- Vamos, diga! O que meu amado disse?

- Não vai me ajudar com essas compras? Estão muito pesadas.

Hermione ajudou Luna a pôr as sacolas nas mesas. Meio segundo depois, voltou a perguntar:

- E então?

- Está mesmo curiosa, não?

- Não me provoque desse jeito, Luna! O que Rony disse?

Luna sorriu.

- Bom... Como me pediu, perguntei a ele sobre as suas intenções com você.

- E então?...

Pausa.

- Vamos!

- Você tem permissão para se confessar?

Hermione parou, confusa.

- Sim. Para isso eu sempre tenho permissão.

- Então fique bem bonita, ponha seu melhor vestido. Amanhã de manhã você irá a igreja se confessar. Seu futuro marido estará esperando por você no altar.

Hermione sentiu todo o seu corpo estremecer. Soltou um grito eufórico tão alto que Luna pensou ter ouvido Mônica questionar sobre ele no andar de cima.

Quando a garota se acalmou, Luna explicou o plano para ela.

* * *

A praça estava lotada e seu movimento ia aumentando conforme as pessoas deixavam a igreja aos poucos após a missa. Os Weasley estavam entre eles. Os Granger normalmente iam na missa da noite. Não queriam se encontrar com "os traidores".

- Rony não veio de novo? _ perguntou Gina.

- Não, querida. Ele queria se confessar com o Frei.

- De novo? Não fez isso ontem?

Molly deu de ombros.

* Fico feliz que esteja ficando mais próximo da igreja. Estava meio afastado ultimante. _ disse Molly.

- E Harry? Porque ficou?

- Para Rony não voltar sozinho, eu acho. Os dois são muito ligados.

- Mas ontem ele não ficou.

- Gina, não tente entender os homens. Harry é seu noivo, não a sua propriedade.

Gina ainda não estava satisfeita, mas se calou. Os gêmeos andavam ao seu lado.

- Pra mim, Roniquinho tá virando um mané. _ diz Jorge, bufando.

- Concordo. Um completo imbecil.

Molly olhou com censura para os gêmeos.

- E vocês deveriam seguir o exemplo dele ao invés de ficar quebrando tudo e bebendo por aí! _ ralhou ela _ Já tive que aturar muitas reclamações por causa de vocês!

Os dois emburraram.

Dentro da igreja, Rony andava impaciente de um lado para outro no altar. Alvo Dumbledore; o frei, um homem de idade, com cabelos e barbas brancas e irmão do governador Aberforth, o olhava paciênte.

- Calma, meu filho. _ ele dizia _ Ficar nervoso desse jeito não vai ajudar em nada.

- Eu sei. Mas será que ela vem mesmo?

- Não confia no julgamento de Hermione?

- Não é isso. Temo que seu pai a tenha impedido de alguma maneira....

- Isso só ocorreria se ele descobrisse.

- Será que não descobriu?

Alvo sorri. Mas é Harry, que está sentado no primeiro banco, quem fala:

- Rony... Você acha que se ele tivesse descoberto você ainda teria pernas para andar de um lado para outro?

Rony olhou torto para o amigo, mas não disse nada. Mais alguns minutos se passaram.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo agora, "Romeu". _ diz Harry, rindo da própria comparação _ Olha só quem está na porta.

Rony ergueu os olhos. Seu corpo inteiro esquentou com a visão mais linda que poderia ter. Não se conteve. Correu ao seu encontro assim como a jovem também o fez. Se encontraram no meio do caminho, onde trocaram muitos beijos apaixonados.

- Er... Olá... _ os dois pararam de se beijar com a voz de Harry, mas ainda estavam muito emocionados _ … Deixa um pouco para a lua-de-mel. Estão deixando o frei e a Luna sem graça;

Hermione corou, mas Rony meramente sorriu.

Luna se juntou a Harry. Os dois seriam os "padrinhos". Rony levou Hermione até o altar. Alvo começou a falar as palavras de sempre. Passaram pelo "sim", até que ele chegou a parte mais crucial antes do encerramento:

- … E se alguém tem algo a dizer, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre.

De repente, uma voz feminina um tanto nervosa ressôou na igreja.

- Rony! O que pensa que está fazendo?!

**CONTINUA**

**

* * *

**

Oi!

Estou aqui postando o novo capítulo.

Desculpem se demorei um pouco. Estou dividida entre essa fic e "O DESTINO NOS UNIU".

Mas enfim, aqui está.

Beijos a todos e obrigado pelos reviews.


	5. Tragédia Nas Ruas De Hogwarts

**Capítulo V**

**"Tragédia Nas Ruas De Hogwarts"**

_Luna se juntou a Harry. Os dois seriam os "padrinhos". Rony levou Hermione até o altar. Alvo começou a falar as palavras de sempre. Passaram pelo "sim", até que ele chegou a parte mais crucial antes do encerramento:_

_- … E se alguém tem algo a dizer, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre._

_De repente, uma voz feminina um tanto nervosa ressôou na igreja._

_- Rony! O que pensa que está fazendo?!_

* * *

Todos se viraram subtamente para a recém chegada. Era Gina. Estava parada em frente a porta principal. O rosto, muito vermelho, contrastava com seus cabelos e seus olhos expressavam choque.

- Gina... _ foi só o que Rony conseguiu dizer.

- Eu vim aqui atrás do Harry e... O que vejo?

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Rony apertou o braço em volta da cintura de Hermione.

- Rony... Eu... Eu nunca imaginei, que você... Rony... Ela é uma Granger!

- Você não pode comprovar isso, Gina. _ interviu, Harry _ Vocês e seus irmãos nunca viram a filha única deles. Ela raramente sai de casa e quando sai, sai dentro do carro. Os pais temem por sua segurança.

- É verdade. _ Luna confirmou.

- Acontece que... Eu já a vi... _ corou violentamente.

- Como? _ todos perguntaram incrédulos.

- Eu sempre tive muita curiosidade de entender o que a outra família tinha de tão ruim que causasse essa guerra toda... Principalmente na infância... Um dia _ corava mais a cada segundo _ Eu disse para mamãe que ia visitar uma amiga e sai. Eu sabia que o tal Simas é parente deles por que sempre o vejo brigando com nossos irmãos. Então eu presenciei uma briga. Ao fim dela, eu o ouvi dizer ao amigo, acho que é Dino seu nome... Ouvi dizer que iria a casa de seu tio Wendel. Eu sabia que esse era o nome do senhor Granger e acabei seguindo ele...

- Gina! _ Rony exclamou, abismado _ Estava louca? Poderiam ter feito algo com você.

Hermione virou para ele, aborrecida.

- Simas não é má pessoa.

Rony sorriu, e colocou a mão em seu rosto.

- Eu sei disso... Não estou dizendo que seja. Estou me referindo a briga. A inimizade... Luna ontem foi atacada por meus irmãos e seus amigos por ser afilhada de seus pais.

Hermione virou-se para ela.

- Luna, isso é verdade?!

Luna baixou os olhos.

- Sim...

Gina continuou falando, como se não tivesse havido interrupção.

- Eu não pensei em nada na hora... Só sei que o segui e vi que se encontrava com ela no jardim. _ apontou para Hermione _ Ouvi-o chamá-la pelo nome e referir-se a ela como dona da casa. Era muito jovem para ser a própria senhora Granger. Foi aí que soube quem era. Isso foi a uns quatro anos...

- Eu me lembro! _ disse Hermione, de repente _ Me lembro de ter ouvido algo aquele dia. Não pude confirmar o que era. Simas disse que eu estava ficando louca.

Gina ficou em silêncio.

Todos permaneceram assim por um tempo. Até que Rony o quebrou.

- Gina... Por favor...

- Eu não posso compactuar com isso, Rony...

- Gina... Por mim... _ sua voz era súplice.

- Gina _ Harry voltou a falar _ Você preza pela sua família? Quer a felicidade deles?

- Mas é claro! _ Gina era categórica _ É o que mais desejo, mas... Isso...

- Gina... Rony e Hermione se amam... Se amam de verdade... Assim como a gente...

- Harry...

- Você iria querer que alguém interferisse no nosso casamento?

- Não, mas...

- Iria querer ver seu irmão infeliz? E eu também, por ser seu melhor amigo?

- Nunca, mas...

- Gina... Você iria querer que os problemas das famílias aumentassem por causa disso?

- Não.

- Então eu acho que sabe que decisão tomar...

Gina ficou pensativa por um momento. Depois virou-se para Rony.

- Você a ama tanto assim?

Ele estava sério.

- Mais do que a minha própria vida.

Gina suspirou e assentiu. Rony suspirou, aliviado. Ele conhecia a irmã o suficiente para saber que ela estava do seu lado. E suas suspeitas se comprovaram quando ela se juntou ao noivo para servir de testemunha.

- Então? Posso continuar? _ a voz de Alvo finalmente voltou a ser ouvida.

Rony e Hermione sorriram um para o outro e assentiram para ele.

* * *

- Ai! Nada me deixará como meu Rony merece! _ Hermione esbravejava irritada, com Luna andando atrás dela.

- Hermione... Você tem camisolas maravilhosas.

- Camisolas de donzela! Preciso de algo que faça meu marido se sentir atraído por mim.

Luna riu.

- O homem casa com você, a filha única do maior inimigo da família dele, e ainda por cima escondido... Quase arruma uma briga com a irmã... Arrasta o melhor amigo com ele para a confusão... Pula na sua sacada de madrugada (Hermione cora nessa parte)... E ainda tem dúvidas se ele tem atração por você?

Hermione sorri.

- Sim... Tem razão.

- Ele vem hoje a noite?

Cora mais ainda.

- Sim... Ele me disse que só ia arrumar seus pertences mais importantes e depois de consumarmos o casamento (pimentão) nós fugiremos para Grifinória.

- É uma cidade próxima daqui. Muito bonita, já ouvi falar. Mas será que não te encontrarão?

Hermione olhou feio para ela.

- Não fale bobagens. _ ela ralhou _ Partiremos antes do amanhecer. _ abriu um sorriso luminoso _ Meu Rony e eu ficaremos juntos e felizes.

* * *

Rony e Harry vinham conversando animadamente. Rony estava radiante. Gina tinha se despedido dos garotos na igreja. Agora que sabia o que estava acontecendo, tinha que manter as aparências para a mãe e a família.

Os dois iam descendo uma rua rumo a casa de Harry, quando uma voz se ouviu.

- Olha só! Se não é o ladrão Weasley caçula...

Os dois se viraram. Era Simas. Ele vinha acompanhado de Dino e mais alguns colegas.

- Ah... Olá, Simas. _ Rony disse simplesmente. Ele e Harry iam se virar para continuar seu caminho quando Simas provocou:

- Ouve um insulto e não responde? Acaso não é homem?

Dino e os colegas dão risadinhas. Para surpresa de Simas, Rony vira e sorri.

- Não preciso provar minha masculinade a ninguém, muito menos a um ignorante como você.

Harry segurou um riso.

- Quem chama de ignorante?! _ Simas estava acalorado _ Vamos, sua galinha frouxa! Saque sua arma e lute! Ou será que tem medo de perder?

Rony se virou para ele. Estava ficando irritado pelas provocações gratuitas. Harry estava ao seu lado, atento para qualquer movimento brusco.

- Não tenho medo de você nem de ninguém, Finingan. Se o chamo de ignorante, é com razão. Apenas ignorantes resolvem as coisas por meio de violência...

- Se esse for o único caminho para calar a boca de alguém... _ roudou no dedo um revólver que até luzia de tão novo _ ... Não vejo porque não utilizá-lo.

- Sinto que pense assim. Mas particularmente, não desejo enfrentá-lo. Tenho coisas mais importantes a tratar.

Virou de costas e ia saindo, quando sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça. Simas jogara uma pedra nele.

Rony agora estava verdadeiramente furioso. Desvencilhando-se de Harry, saiu correndo em direção a Simas, lançando-se sobre ele. Os dois começaram a se socar pelas ruas. Rony ainda tinha um fluxo contínuo de sangue percorrendo suas costas e Simas já apresentava vários cortes fundos e um olho inchado.

Harry fora mais rápido que todos os amigos de Simas e sacara sua própria arma, para impedí-los de se unirem a Simas contra Rony. Dino e os outros eram habilidosos, mas não tanto quanto Harry. Os Potter eram os maiores atiradores da região. Eles trabalhavam prendendo criminosos e ocupavam os maiores postos. Harry era chefe de uma seção.

Não demorou muito, mais vozes se ouviram. Os irmãos de Rony chegaram e aí a coisa de descontrolou totalmente. Algumas mulheres choravam... Outras levavam seus filhos para longe dali... Os homens se dividiam entre as famílias enquanto outros tentavam em vão, apaziguar a situação. Harry tinha entrado na briga, assim como os colegas de Simas e Dino. Colin e Dênis animavam a torcida para os Weasley enquanto Neville, tentava a todo custo acalmar a situação junto com outras pessoas.

Luna passava por ali naquele momento. Em choque, ela precenciava a briga a distância. Era uma coisa horrível de se ver, mas ela tinha que manter Hermione informada. Seu primo e seu marido estavam no meio da confusão.

De repente, um som cortou o ruído geral... Um som seco e forte, que fez todos se calarem imadiatamente. Aos poucos, a multidão foi se dissipando... Simas e os amigos fugiram enquanto todos estavam paralizados... Em estado de choque... Ao olhar para o corpo caído de Frederico Weasley...

**N/A: **_Na verdade, quem morre na história original é o melhor amigo do Romeu, Mercúrio. Mas eu não ia matar o Harry, não é? Por mais que isso me doa, o Fred morre mesmo e alguém muito próximo do Rony tinha que morrer para a história continuar. Não me matem, ok? Risos... Agora, vamos voltar..._

Rony ficou pálido. Seu irmão querido estava ali... Caído no chão... Coberto por sangue que jorrava do seu coração, o local onde tomara o tiro. Podia ser o cara mais chato do universo... Mas era seu irmão... Como pôde fazer isso com ele? Como pôde ter sido tão frio?...

- Rony... Vamos... Temos que avisar sua família...

A voz de Harry ecoava distante... Assim como o som do choro daqueles que amavam o rapaz que jazia no meio da rua. Jorge estava ao seu lado. Era o que mais sofria... Com excessão de Rony, que agora entrava em um estado de alucinação... Tinha que pegá-lo... Tinha que fazê-lo pagar por ter tirado a vida de seu irmão... Por trazer infelicidade a sua família...

Seu noção do que fazia, Rony empurrou Harry; que, ao perceber o estado do amigo, tentou segurá-lo; e saiu correndo. Não sabia onde ia, mas sabia o que buscava... E assim que o localizou, berrou, cheio de fúria:

- SIMASSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O rapaz estacara no meio da rua. Ele sabia o preço que pagaria quando Aberforth descobrisse o que fizera.

- SEU FILHO DA PUTA, DESGRAÇADO!!! VOU TE MANDAR PARA O INFERNOOOO!!!

Dizendo isso, tirou a própria arma, que carregava por imposição do pai, da cintura e começou a disparar, cheio de fúria... Um... Cinco... Quinze... Trinta tiros... As balas iam acabando e ele ia repondo. Não estava sobre o controle dos seus atos. Só queria vingaça por cada fibra do seu corpo que chorava lágrimas de sangue por seu irmão.

Alguns instantes se passaram. Os amigos de Simas, ao verem o estado de Rony, fugiram todos, com excessão de Simas, que chorava ao lado do corpo perfurado do amigo, mas não se atrevia a atacar Rony. Ele, assim como Harry, era um dos melhores atiradores, apesar de não utilizar isso se fosse possível, além disso, Rony ainda apontava a arma para o seu lado, ainda que não fosse diretamente para ele.

Quando Rony se deu conta do que fizera, sentiu o desespero tomar conta de si. Saiu correndo sem rumo. Quando se deu conta, fora parar de volta a igreja.

* * *

- Não!!! _ Hermione chorava, desesperada _ Luna, não é verdade o que me diz!!!

Luna também chorava.

- SInto lhe informar que sim.

- Rony desgraçado!!! Como ousou tirar a vida de meu querido primo?!

Hermione começou a quebrar as coisas, tal era a sua fúria. Luna conseguiu contê-la.

- Eu sei que amava Simas. _ Luna dizia com voz embargada _ Mas foi ele quem começou tudo. Ele provocou e feriu Rony primeiro... Ele matou Fred Weasley, irmão de Rony. Rony apenas revidou. Não digo que é certo o que fez. Mas não foi totalmente culpa dele.

Hermione se lagou na cama, com as mãos nos olhos.

- Simas sempre foi tão idiota... Porque tinha que ficar arranjando brigas? _ falava consigo mesma _ E Rony... Porque chegou a tal extremo? Sabe que o governador não o perdoará... Ai de mim! Porque minha sorte é tão triste? Tenho que escolher entre meu primo e meu amor? Ou pior... Ter que perder os dois? _ tirou as mãos dos olhos. Olhou para Luna _ Luna... O que devo fazer?

- Nessas horas, temos que agir com a cabeça. Sei que sofre por seu primo, mas agora é seu marido quem precisa de você.

Hermione secou as lágrimas.

- Está certa... Meu amado esposo precisa de mim. E é ao seu lado que eu devo ficar...

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Bom gente, aqui está mais um capítulo.**

**Eu sei que demorei um pouquinho mas, como eu disse no O Destino Nos Uniu de Jacob e Ness, eu estou dividida entre duas fics, um site e um blog e tenho pouquíssimo tempo disponível...**

**Mas enfim, aqui está.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Agradeço mais uma vez os reviews.**

**Beijos a todos**

**^_^**


	6. O Exílio De Rony

**Capítulo VI**

"**O Exílio De Rony"**

Havia muita confusão na praça principal.

Os Weasleys estavam indignados com a morte de Fred assim como os Granger com a morte de Simas.

Entre as pessoas, Jorge abraçava fortemente Angelina Johnson, que era a noiva do seu irmão.

- É tão triste vê-lo daquele jeito... _ ela comenta.

- Com certeza. Mas não se preocupe. _ seus olhos ficam coléricos _ Aquele filho da mãe do Simas teve o que merecia, mas não vamos deixar isso por menos. Todos aqueles desgraçados Grangers devem morrer...

- Jorge... _ ela o olha nos olhos _ Eu me sinto tão culpada...

Ele a olha com carinho. Põe a mão em seu rosto.

- Porque?

- Como, "porque"? Pelo que nós fizemos. Estou tão arrependida...

- Acaso... Não me ama?

Um momento de silêncio.

- Sabe que sim... Mas... Era dele que eu era noiva, afinal de contas...

- Querida, Angelina... Foi uma falha do destino Fred ter nascido primeiro do que eu. Apesar de sermos gêmeos, ele saiu primeiro do ventre de nossa mãe, e meu pai acabou levando isso em conta... _ ele diz, amargurado.

- Mas agora... Ele está... Não acha que... Que é perigoso? Ele não pode nos amaldiçoar ou algo assim? _ ela diz, suplicante.

Jorge ri, com carinho. A beija na cabeça.

- Não acho que ele seja desse tipo. Fred e eu éramos muito unidos. Não acho que ele iria querer nosso mal agora, mesmo por um motivo desses. Ele também gostava muito de você. Iria querer que fóssemos felizes.

- Bom... Se você pensa assim... Mas ainda é muito triste vê-lo daquele jeito...

Jorge não responde. Só abraça a garota mais forte. Ela corresponde. Os dois, afundados em sua tristeza e amor, estão alheios a balbúrdia que há em sua volta, assim como os outros estão alheios a eles...

- Isso não ficará assim! _ gritava Dino, o melhor amigo de Simas.

- E não vai mesmo! _ retruca Arthur _ Meu filho foi morto! EXIJO PUNIÇÃO!!

- O bastardo do seu outro filho já fez justiça com as próprias mãos. _ dizia o Sr. Fininngan, abraçado a esposa _ O meu está morto e eu é que devo exigir punição para o tal Ronald!!

- Rony só honrou sua família! _ dizia Guilherme, o mais velho dos filhos Weasley _ Ele vingou a morte do irmão. Só honrou as calças que veste! Seu filho matou nosso irmão a sangue frio! Ele mereceu.

- Cala a boca, WEASLEY NOJENTO! _ retruca o pai, descontrolado _ MEU FILHO ESTÁ MORTO!! EXIJO PUNIÇÃO!!

- ACALMEM-SE TODOS!! _ grita Aberforth, sobrepondo-se ao barulho. O som diminui. _ Não vamos resolver nada discutindo desse jeito.

- E como fica nossa situação? _ questiona Wendel, que está junto da esposa.

- É!! Queremos sangue! _ grita Carlos, o segundo filho mais velho de Arthur.

- E a sua lei de morte, senhor? _ diz a senhora Finningan, tão descontrolada quanto o marido _ Aquele Ronald matou meu filho. Quero que ele seja morto!

- Cala a boca, vaca velha! _ grita Molly _ Eu também perdi um filho pelas mãos sujas do seu. Não vou perder mais um!

- Ora, sua...

A discussão começa. Os maridos têm que segurar as esposas. Aberforth pede silêncio novamente.

- Mandei ficarem quietos! _ ele é bem enérgico _ Eu já tomei minha decisão. Ronald Weasley não será morto...

Nova balbúrdia. Os Weasleys comemoram enquanto os Grangers e parentes reclamam.

- SILÊNCIOOO!!!

Todos se calam.

- Ronald Weasley não será morto, por enquanto. _ ele continua, como se não houvesse interrrupção. _ Ele matou Simas Finninfan porque Simas matou Fred primeiro. Ele apenas utilizou das próprias mãos para fazer valer o que teria acontecido com Simas. MAS _ ele aumentou a voz pois o barulho recomeçou _ … Ronald Weasley não ficará impune.

Silêncio.

- … Apesar de ter feito o que a própria lei faria e por ter sido provocado antes, ele ainda sim matou um homem. Por isso, decreto que Ronald Weasley será exilado para Little Winghing. Ele deverá partir até o nascer do sol de amanhã. Se o dia clarear e ele permanecer nesta cidade, serpa morto pelos meus soldados.

Os Weasleys começaram a protestar. Os Grangers não gostaram muito de não ter uma morte, mas pareceram se satisfazer com o exílio para a pior lugar da região, onde não havia comida, e o calor e a seca eram insessantes. Quase não havia seres humanos e os escorpiões e cobrars eram seus vizinhos.

- Silêncio!!! Mas que coisa! Já tomei minha decisã, voltem para suas casas e velem seus parentes.

Aberforth e seus homens se afastam. As famílias fazem o mesmo.

- Graças a Deus Hermione não estava aqui... _ comente Mônica, abraçada ao marido _ … Ela é tão sensível. Ia sofrer muito, contadinha...

Wendel concorda e aperta seu braço em volta da esposa. Do outro lado, estão o casal Weasley.

- Arhtur... Nosso menino... Nosso menino exilado? _ Molly chorava muito.

- Eu sei, meu bem. É muito doloroso para mim, também. Mas pelo menos ele não foi condenado a morte, não é?

- Ah! Como sou infeliz... Um filho morto e um exilado... Isso se ele não for morto também. Ah, Arthur... Você ouviu o que o governador disse. Se Rony não partir até amanhã, será morto também!

- Querida... Isso não vai acontecer. Nosso filho é adulto e sabe o que é melhor para ele. Por falar nisso... Onde ele está?

- Eu... Não sei... Não o vejo a um tempo. Harry?

- Sim, Sra. Weasley? _ Harry estava próximo do casal, consolando Gina.

- Você viu Rony?

- Não, senhora.... _ ele diz, infeliz _ Não vejo meu amigo desde que a tragédia aconteceu.

- Que pena. Pode me fazer o favor de procurar por ele? Ele ainda não sabe o que foi decidido pelo governador.

- Mas... _ ele olhou para Gina, com preocupação.

- Não se preocupe, Harry. _ diz Arthur, esboçando um sorriso _ Nós cuidaremos de Gina.

- Certo. _ e virou-se para Gina _ Eu voltarei logo.

Ele lhe dá um beijo rápido e sai a procura do amigo.

* * *

Muitas horas se passaram e o dia começou a cair. Harry começava a se desesperar por não localizar o amigo e ele tinha cada vez menos tempo para deixar a cidade. Resolveu procurar no único lugar aonde ainda não tinha verificado. A igreja.

Chegando lá, ele teve suas suspeitas confirmadas, quando Alvo lhe disse que Rony estava escondido em uma das torres.

- Rony?

O rapaz levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam inchados.

- Harry? O que.... O que você faz aqui?

- Sua mãe me pediu para procurar por você. O governador Aberforth deu seu veredicto.

- Eu... Estou condenado... Não é? _ não havia nenhuma esperança em sua voz.

- Não, Rony... Não por enquanto.

Rony o encarou, surpreso.

- Como não? Eu infringi a lei. Matei um homem. A sentença para isso é clara.

- Sim, mas... Você fez isso porque Simas matou seu irmão primeiro. O governador levou isso em consideração...

- E... Então?... Porque diz "não por enquanto"?

- Bem... É que você deve partir até o amanhecer de amanhã. Se eles te encontrarem pela cidade depois disso, te matarão.

- Partir? Como assim "partir"? Partir para onde?

Harry não respondeu. Pela troca de olhares, Rony já compreendeu.

- Não.... Não. Não. Não.... Ele não... Não é possível! A morte seria preferível!

- Sinto muito. Sua família tentou, mas ele foi irredutível.

- Não posso ser exilado para aquele lugar. É o inferno na Terra. Eu não vou ser. Vou aparecer depois do amanhecer e deixar que me peguem.

- Está louco?! _ Harry fica abismado _ Não tem amor a vida?

- De que adianta minha vida se perdi meu irmão e matei um homem por ódio, algo que jurei nunca fazer...

- E seus pais? Seus irmãos?

- Eles acabaram de perder o Fred... O choque será menor se perderem a mim logo em seguida...

- E eu? Eu não importo para você? Não sou seu melhor amigo?

- Claro que é... É por isso que entende o que eu quero mais do que ninguém.

Um silêncio se prolongou.

- Rony....

- Não adianta, Harry. Não vai me convencer.

- Rony... _ Harry insistiu _ … E... E a Hermione?

O choque ficou visível no rosto de Rony.

- Oh, meu Deus! Como pude ser tão rude... Tão vil e mesquinho? Como pude me envolver nos meus problemas e esquecer-me completamente de minha amada Hermione? Nos casamos hoje... Eu matei seu primo mais querido... Ela deve estar despedaçada e morrendo de ódio de mim...

Colocou as mãos na cabeça.

Harry se agachou ao seu lado.

- E é por ela que você não vai fazer essa loucura.

- Mas... O que farei? _ Rony ainda tinha a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Está anoitecendo. Vá até a residência dos Grangers e procure por sua eaposa. Suba no seu quarto se for preciso. Ela está frágil e precisa de você por perto. Consóle-a e a faça feliz. Parta antes do amanhecer para Little e eu bolaremos um plano para que vocês possam fugir juntos. Poderemos contar com a jovem chamada Luna também.

Rony olha para ele.

- Você... Acha que dará certo?

- Sim. Não vou deixar meu melhor amigo morrer por uma idiotisse. Nós ajudaremos vocês a ficarem juntos.

Rony sorri.

- Tem razão. Minha donzela precisa de mim por perto nesse momento. Eu vou até lá.

Ele abraça o amigo com força.

- Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

- É para isso que os amigos servem... _ Harry diz, satisfeito por Rony ter concordado _ E o que você ainda faz aqui? _ ele finge uma repreensão _ Tem uma donzela em seu quarto esperando por você.

Rony sorri mais uma vez e sai correndo.

* * *

Sentada em sua cama, Hermione alisava os cabelos sem realmente prestar atenção ao que fazia. Uma tristeza enorme pela perda do primo invadia o seu peito. Mas o que mais a machucava era que Rony ainda não tinha vindo vê-la.

- "Maldito..." _ ela pensava _ "Além de matar meu primo a sangue frio ainda esquece de mim? Se não aparecer ainda hoje eu mesma te mato, idiota..."

Mas Hermione nem teve tempo de terminar esse pensamento quanto ouviu um barulho em sua sacada. Em seguida, o vulto totalmente familiar aparecer na janela.

Hermione pulou da cama e se encaminhou até lá. Toda a sua raiva se dissolveu instantaneamente ao pôr os olhos no homem que amava e que estava parado na sua frente, com uma expressão amargurada no rosto.

- Rony...

Ele baixou os olhos.

- Hermione, eu...

- Você está machucado...

Ela colocou a mão no rosto dele, fazendo-o levantar os olhos, confuso.

- A briga deve ter sido terrível. Como foram deixar você assim?...

- Hermione... Eu... Eu não entendo... Eu... Eu matei Simas.

- Eu sei o que houve... Simas... Nunca se conteve quando se tratava da sua família. Eu tentei falar com ele várias vezes, mas... Ele sempre foi tão teimoso.

- Você... Não está... Com raiva de mim?

Agora foi Hermione quem baixou os olhos.

- Não vou negar que isso me entristece...

- … _ Rony não sabe o que falar.

- … Mas o que sinto por você é maior do que isso. Você é meu marido, Rony. Eu vou ficar do seu lado.

Foi inesplicável a alegria que o rapaz sentiu dentro dele. Ao término dessas palavras, Rony abraçou sua amada fortemente, beijando-a em seguida.

Dessa vez, Hermione não se rendeu aos carinhos de Rony. Eles estavam casados agora, não havia mais problema em se entregar ao que sentiam.

Rony deitou Hermione na cama delicadamente e recomeçou a beijá-la. Primeiro na boca, depois desceu para o pescoço, subindo para a orelha, que começou a mordiscar.

Suas mãos ágeis encontraram rapidamente os feixes de sua camisola e segundos depois, Hermione estava apenas de roupa íntima. Ele também despiu suas roupas de cima e voltou a beijá-la...

Os carinhos continuaram por um bom tempo...

Foram ficando mais ousados...

Minutos depois, a voz de Hermione e Rony podia ser ouvida apesar de ser um simples suspiro baixo de um casal apaixonado que antes pertenciam um ao outro pelo coração e agora fisicamente também...

**CONTINUA**

**

* * *

**

**Oie!!!**

**Não me matem. Sei que demorei para postar esse capítulo, mas aqui está ele.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Beijos A Todos**

***** Angel *****


	7. Um Plano Ardiloso

**Capítulo VII**

"**Um Plano Ardiloso"**

O dia começou aparentemente calmo, em se tratando de Hogwarts. As nuvens se afastavam, dando espaço para um Sol preguiçoso cumprir seu papel.

Os passarinhos cantavam alegres e o vento soprava calmamente.

Pela janela do quarto claro, os raios de Sol aqueciam os corpos dos dois amantes, que nesse momento só estava encoberto pela fina manta da colcha de Hermione.

Ao abrir os olhos Rony sorriu, muito feliz.

A mulher mais linda de todas, que amara ao pôr os olhos e que tinha jurado ser dele para sempre, estava ali, aninhada em seus braços, profundamente adormecida.

Agora era realmente dele, em todos os aspectos.

Com cuidado, tirou uma das mãos de baixo da colcha e com ela, começou a percorrer delicadamente o corpo de Hermione. Seus dedos passavam por cada curva dela, sentindo-a mais uma vez.

Alguns minutos depois, os olhos castanhos se abriram...

- Como pode alguém ser tão fabulosa até ao despertar? _ ele comenta, sorridente.

Hermione sorri, corando.

- Bom dia, senhora minha esposa.

Hermione sentiu o corpo arrepiar com o cumprimento de Rony. Era verdade. Estavam casados e nada poderia separá-los agora...

- Bom dia... _ ela respondeu _ ... Senhor meu esposo...

Os dois começaram com novas carícias, mas não puderam ir adiante, pois ouviram Luna bater na porta.

- Hermione! _ ela chamava, ansiosa _ Abra, vamos!

- Luna? _ Hermione ficou nervosa, mas em seguida, lembrou-se que a amiga estava sabendo do que tinha acontecido _ Já vai!

Rony pulou da cama, vestindo rapidamente suas roupas.

Hermione abriu apenas um pedaço da porta, hesitante.

- Não se preocupe. _ Luna a tranquilizou _ Estou sozinha.

Ao adentrar o aposento, Luna ficou surpresa ao ver Rony ainda ali.

- Ronald! _ ela disse, assustada _ O que você faz aqui?

Rony lançou um sorriso para Hermione.

- Acho que sabe muito bem, cara Luna.

- Não banque o engraçadinho! _ ela diz, irritadiça _ Eu quero dizer o que você AINDA faz aqui.

- Como assim? _ Hermione não entendia.

- Como "como assim"? _ ela realmente estava ansiosa _ Já se esqueceu do decreto do governador?

- Oh, minha nossa! _ agora Rony também estava nervoso _ Não havia me dado conta de que era tão tarde! O Sol está alto no céu.

Hermione prendeu a respiração.

- Oh, Céus! _ ela exclama _ Rony, querido! Como pudemos ser tão imprudentes?

- É que o tempo voa quando estamos felizes, meu bem. _ ele diz, com um meio sorriso.

Hermione cora. Luna revira os olhos, impaciente.

- O que ainda está esperando?

- Ela tem razão Rony. _ Hermione dizia, pesarosa _ Mas agora será muito perigoso você sair. Os guardas têm ordens para matá-lo se te avistarem.

Ao notar a aflição de Hermione, Rony avançou até ela, abraçando-a fortemente.

- Não se preocupe, luz da minha alma... _ ele diz, baixinho _ ... Nós estamos destinados a ficar juntos. Nada acontecerá comigo. Fique tranqüila.

- Não deveria ser assim. _ ela dizia, no mesmo tom _ Maldita seja essa disputa sem sentido! Como ousam nos afastar dessa maneira?

Rony a abraça com mais força.

- Fazem isso aqueles que nunca sentiram o que é o verdadeiro amor. _ Rony diz _ Um amor tão forte que chega a doer o peito e o coração mas que nos faz tão necessário quanto o ar.

- Um amor como o nosso... _ Hermione completa.

- Sim.

Agora é ela quem intensifica o abraço.

- Eu não quero que você vá embora...

- A separação é dura mas não será eterna, minha amada... _ ele diz _ Assim que eu me estabilizar, te buscarei para que vivamos juntos para sempre.

- Sim. _ ela concorda _ E até lá, eu nunca mais ei de sorrir novamente.

Rony a beija docemente.

Mas os dois são novamente interrompidos por Luna.

- Rony, por favor. _ ela insistia _ Não aumente mais o sofrimento de minha amiga. Deve partir logo antes que te encontrem aqui.

Rony concorda e se dirige a sacada. Está prestes a pular mas volta.

- Um último doce gosto de seus lábios nos meus para levar de lembraça? _ ele sugere.

Hermione sorri.

Ela se inclina sobre a sacada, tocando os lábios do amado mais uma vez.

- Vá de uma vez! _ Luna insiste.

Rony pula da sacada, desaparecendo ao pular o muro.

Hermione o acompanha com o olhar.

- Papai... Como você...

Alguns dias se passaram desde a partida de Rony.

Logo após sair do quarto, Hermione tinha sido interrompida no caminho por seu pai, que dizia ter uma boa notícia.

Mas não era o que Hermione achava...

- Não gostou? _ ele questionou, confuso _ Pensei que gostasse dele.

- Sim, mas... _ ela respondia, sem palavras _ ... Eu mal o conheço. Ele foi muito simpático comigo no baile, mas... É um extranho completo para mim.

- É um excelente rapaz, além de ter uma boa família e ser herdeiro único de milhões. Não basta para você?

- Sinceramente... Não.

- Mas para mim basta. _ ele já estava ficava irritado.

- Papai... Reconcidere, por favor.

- Não. _ ele estava mesmo irritado _ Já tomei minha decisão.

- Mas não me consultou. Isso não é nem um pouco justo.

- Eu sei o que é melhor para você, mocinha.

- Não acho que saiba. _ ela respondeu, carrancuda.

- Já chega! Não há mais o que discutir. _ ele diz, pondo um ponto final na história _ Você se casará com Victor Krum e ponto final!

Desesperada com a resolução do pai, Hermione foi com Luna conversar com o Frei Alvo.

- Entendo... _ ele diz, pensativo _ ... É uma situação mesmo difícil.

- O que farei, senhor? _ ela perguntava, aflita _ Eu não posso me casar. Meu coração pertence a outro homem.

- Tem razão. _ ele concorda _ Não poderá casar-se já estando casada.

- Isso mesmo. _ ela concorda fervorosamente _ O que farei? Não há mais esperanças para mim, meu bom Frei?

Alvo sorri.

- Aquiete seu coração, jovem senhora. _ ele diz, calmamente.

- Prometi a meu esposo que fugiríamos juntos... _ ela continuava _ ... Não poderia fazê-lo estando casada com outro.

- Não mesmo.

- Por favor, me ajude.

- Calma.

- Como posso me acalmar se minha alma pede enfurecida que eu grite? _ diz ela, desesperada.

- Hermione... _ Luna tentava acalmar a amiga _ Se Frei Dumbledore pede para que se acalme, é porque tem alguma idéia que pode ajudá-la. _ se vira para Alvo _ Não é, meu senhor?

- Certamente.

Hermione olha para ele, esperançosa.

- Aguardem um momento, por favor.

O Frei sai, voltando minutos depois.

Em suas mãos, um pequeno frasco de vidro azul.

- Quando é seu casamento, minha jovem senhora?

- Dentro de algumas semanas.

- Pois ele não ocorrerá.

- Como? _ dizem as duas juntas.

- A que se refere, bom Frei? _ questiona Luna.

- Sabe o que é isso? _ ele pergunta a Hermione.

- Não, senhor.

- Isso é uma coisa muito interessante... _ ele diz, analizando o frasco _ ... Diminui batimentos cardíacos e respiração, deixando-o quase nulo... O corpo fica gelado e por mais que se chame, a pessoa não acorda de jeito nenhum...

- Mas isso é ... _ Luna começou.

- Isso é veneno? _ Hermione estava espantada _ Quer que eu mate meu noivo antes do casamento? Isso não seria pecado, Frei Dumbledore?

Alvo sorriu do desespero das jovens.

- Acalmem vossos corações. _ ele diz, ainda sorrindo _ Esse líqüido, não é veneno. E quem vai bebê-lo não é o senhor Krum, mas a jovem senhora.

- Eu? _ ela não entendia _ Explique isso direito, por favor.

Mas Luna parecia estar entendendo o plano e se virou para Hermione.

- Eu acho que essa poção vai fazer de você uma "falsa morta". _ e virou-se para Alvo _ Estou certa, Frei?

- Certíssima. _ ele diz, sorridente _ Essa quantidade dá para cerca de vinte e quatro horas. Agora, preste atenção, minha jovem. A meia noite do dia de seu casamento, beba essa poção. Você perderá a consciência instantaneamente. Os outros efeitos levam cerca de uma hora para começarem a aparecer. No dia seguinte, você, senhorita Luna, deve anunciar por todo o castelo sobre a morte da princesa. Tente ser convincente, por favor.

- Sim, senhor. _ ela diz, sorrindo _ Não vou decepcionar.

- Enquanto isso, eu mandarei duas cartas a Rony, para evitar que sejam interceptadas. _ ele continua _ Na primeira, eu contarei a mesma história que todos saberão. Na segunda, eu explicarei o plano e pedirei para que ele volte para a cidade. Enquanto isso, quando se aproximar da meia noite, eu pedirei a todos os parentes que saiam do velório para que eu "abençoe" seu corpo uma última vez. Nesse mesmo horário, Rony estará chegando e o efeito da poção passando.

Se tudo der certo, no dia seguinte vocês estarão longe daqui e livres para serem felizes.

Hermione sorri, satisfeita.

Não se casaria com um extranho.

E estaria com seu amor para sempre...

* * *

**Demorei bastante com esse, não?**

**Mas, enfim, aqui está o novo capítulo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando e mandando reviews.**

**Bjus!**


	8. Tristeza E Descobertas

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Tristeza E Descobertas"**

Os dias se passaram mais rápido do que o esperado.

Hermione estava certa do que deveria fazer, mas não podia deixar de se sentir ansiosa.

Como combinado, no dia antes de seu casamento, Hermione anunciou a família que se sentia indisposta e que precisava muito deitar-se mais cedo. Os pais acharam que isso se devia a ansiedade pelo casamento e não entraram em detalhes com ela. Assim que Hermione se retirou, Luna aguardou uns minutos para ir atrás.

Ao entrar no quarto, Hermione já estava vestida para dormir e tinha o frasco nas mãos.

- Você não deve beber isso agora. _ Luna comentou, fechando a porta _ Deve esperar até meia noite como o frei disse.

- Eu sei disso. _ Hermione respondeu _ Só estou ansiosa. Não consigo parar de olhar para esse frasco.

Um silêncio se formou entre elas.

- Mione... _ Luna começou, os olhos preocupados _ Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Olha, não seria melhor deixar como está? Victor é um bom rapaz e Rony está banido. Nem sabe se realmente o verá novamente.

- O que está dizendo, Luna? _ Hermione a olhou, incrédula _ É claro que o verei. Frei Alvo lhe avisará por carta. Ele virá me buscar e seremos felizes.

- Mas...

- Além disso, eu nunca me casarei com outro que não meu Rony. Nunca. _ Hermione agitou a cabeça, irritada com a idéia.

- E se isso fizer mal a você? _ ela disse, apontando para o frasco.

- Não fará. _ Hermione foi categórica _ Frei Alvo nunca me daria algo que prejudicasse a minha saúde, não acha?

- Sim... _ Luna pensou _ Talvez você tenha razão.

- Pois bem. _ Hermione olhou no relógio _ São nove e meia. Vou aguardar até a meia noite como planejado e você volte para a sala e tente agira o mais natural possível. Amanhã, venha me chamar na cama como de costume e quando me vir, já sabe o que fazer.

Luna engoliu seco.

- Sim. _ ela respondeu _ Já sei.

Hermione sorriu ao ver a preocupação nos olhos da amiga.

- Obrigada por me ajudar.

Agora foi a vez de Luna sorrir.

- E eu sempre não ajudo? _ ela comentou _ Posso ser maluquinha mas gosto muito de você. Quero a sua felicidade.

As amigas se abraçaram.

- Eu sei. _ Hermione disse, emocionada _ E você não é maluca. Só... Um pouquinho diferente.

As duas riram. Depois de alguns minutos, Luna se encaminhou para sair do quarto. Já na porta, virou-se para Hermione uma última vez.

- Boa sorte.

Hermione sorriu.

- Obrigada.

Luna saiu, fechando a porta suavemente. Hermione deitou-se na cama, aguardando paciente pelo horário em que deveria tomar a poção. Não pareceu notar a hora passar. Tinha o pensamento fixo em onde estaria Rony e se ele estaria bem. Tomou um susto ao olhar no relógio e ver que já passava de onze e quarenta e cinco. Foi nesse momento que a ansiedade voltou a bater.

E a hora chegou. E com um forte suspiro, virou todo o líquido através de seus lábios rosados...

* * *

Seus olhos azuis estavam encharcados com as lágrimas de sangue que seu coração queria poder derramar.

Não...

Não podia ser verdade...

O destino estava novamente lhe pregando uma peça.

Não era real... Não era lógico...

Sua Hermione não podia estar morta.

Desesperado para vê-la, Rony não mediu as conseqüências e partiu do velho trailer onde estava vivendo com um amigo que havia feito naquela cidade com a roupa do corpo e uma arma carregada.

Rony sabia que Hermione havia tirado sua vida por meio de veneno e decidira seguir junto com ela no mesmo destino. Iria consegui-lo, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse, o que, provavelmente, seria mesmo.

Conforme saía, deixou para trás amassada e jazida no chão, a carta que tanta dor lhe trouxera. E onde, algumas horas depois, estaria também a segunda carta em que tudo era explicado e que por uma falha chegara muito atrasada, quando deveria chegar junto a primeira...

* * *

Todos na mansão Granger estavam arrasados.

Fora um choque imenso para todos quando, na manhã do casamento, Luna aparecera gritando por toda a casa que Hermione havia ingerido veneno e que estava morta. E choque maior ainda foi quando a morte dela fora confirmada.

Ao ser indagada se Luna saberia porque ela tinha feito aquilo já que era sua confidente, Luna disse que Hermione não tinha entrado em detalhes com ela, mas que andava muito deprimida nos últimos dias pelo pai estar obrigando-a a casar-se com alguém que não amava e que pensava em tomar medidas se ele não a libertasse dessa obrigação.

Wendel nunca se sentira pior em toda a sua vida.

* * *

- Quero o veneno mais forte que tiver. AGORA, ou estouro os seus miolos.

Rony estava descontrolado.

Apontava a arma diretamente para a cabeça do boticário, Severo Snape, mestre em poções para todos os usos. Snape, em geral, não era alguém que costumava se intimidar, mas o que ele poderia fazer com uma arma entre seus olhos?

Sem relutar, entregou a Rony um frasco do seu veneno mais potente, o rapaz saindo correndo assim que o pegou, deixando o homem sem entender nada e com um prejuízo enorme, já que era um de seus produtos mais caros...

- _"Mas antes isso do que minha vida." __ ele pensou.

* * *

- _"Porque esses dois estão aqui enquanto toda a família está ocupada com o enterro de Hermione?" __ Dino pensou, observando Tom Riddle e Pedro Pettigrew, que agora era seu braço direito na empresa, saindo sorrateiramente rumo aos fundos da mansão. _ "_Aliás, o que estão fazendo aqui? Que eu saiba esse Tom é mais próximo dos Weasley. O que faz na mansão dos Granger?_

Sem saber porque, decidiu segui-los.

- Seu imbecil! _ ele ouviu Tom atirar _ Eu te disse para não trazer isso aqui.

- Mas, senhor... _ Pedro argumentava _ Aqueles filhos do Arthur que trabalham na empresa estão cada vez mais encheridos. Outro dia eu peguei o Guilherme abrindo as gavetas aonde os papéis estavam guardados. Foi por pouco.

- Malditos! _ Tom esbravejou _ Porque não se metem no que é da conta deles?

- Foi por isso que achei melhor mudá-los de lugar. _ Pedro continuou, eficiente _ Nunca se sabe.

- Certo. Talvez você tenha alguma razão. _ Tom refletiu _ Mas isso não significa que deveria trazer os papéis aqui! Esquece quem é o dono dessa casa?

- Não, senhor. _ Pedro respondeu _ Se me permite, até achei extranho quando o senhor disse que viria aqui, prestar homenagem a família depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Achei que o senhor e Wendel não se dessem bem.

- É... Não somos realmente melhores amigos... _ Tom comentou, irônico _ ... Mas em uma hora dessas, uma cortesia se faz necessária. Afinal... _ ele sorriu, ambicioso _ Pretendo ser o próximo governador.

Pedro ficou admirado.

- O senhor é muito inteligente. _ ele comentou.

- Eu sei. _ Tom respondeu _ Agora suma com isso daqui. Não quero que alguém descubra os detalhes do acontecimento de quinze anos atrás. O passado tem que ficar no passado.

- Tem razão.

- Melhor ainda. Destrua isso. _ Tom ordenou _ Achei até que já o tivesse feito.

- Sim, senhor.

Dino se espantou com isso. Pelas suas contas, o maior acontecimento dessa época sem dúvida fora o rompimento entre Grangers e Weasleys. Será que era a isso que se referia? Ele sabia que Tom já os conhecia daquela época, que eram sócios. Será que tinha algo a ver com isso? Ele tinha que descobrir.

Escondeu-se quando os dois homens passaram por onde ele estava e seguiu Pedro quando este se afastou do chefe até sua própria residência. Ele viu quando o homem guardou os papéis em uma caixa e a guardou em um fundo falso de seu armário para destruir depois como ordenara seu chefe.

- Tenho que voltar agora para a mansão ou darão por minha falta. _ ele comentou, a si mesmo _ Não fará mal se ficarem guardados por mais algumas horas. Os detruirem a noite, quando chamarão menos atenção. Não posso simplesmente rasgá-los, ficarão pedaços. Devo queimá-los e a fumaça não passará desapercebida. Tem muita coisa aqui.

Pedro saiu ainda sem notar a presença de Dino, que ficou muito intrigado com tudo aquilo.

Inteligente, Dino conseguiu abrir uma das janelas da casa e foi até o cômodo, tirando os documentos de seu esconderijo. Seus olhos se arregalavam a medida em que ia lendo-os.

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

**

**Mais um...**

**E a história se aproxima do fim.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Kiss To All**


	9. A Morte Acabará Com Tudo?

**Capítulo 09**

"**A Morte Acabará Com Tudo?"**

A noite caiu sem que a família e os amigos percebem algo, tamanha era a sua tristeza.

Hermione...

Tão jovem e cheia de vida, ali, estirada e fria...

Que visão grotesca.

Wendel chorava copiosamente, amparado pela esposa. Não poderia deixar de se sentir culpado por aquilo. Afinal, obrigara a filha a se casar com quem não amava. Isso era imperdoável.

Victor também estava ali com a família, arrasado. Os Grangers não tinham nenhum ressentimento dos Krum pelo o que tinha acontecido. Eles não tinham culpa da depressão de Hermione.

- _"Não... O único culpado sou eu." __ Wendel pensava, entre lágrimas.

Por volta das dez horas da noite, Frei Alvo surgiu diante dos presentes.

- Meus amigos. _ ele anunciou _ Peço agora a atenção de todos. Dentro de duas horas teremos o início de um novo dia, onde nos despediremos definitivamente de nossa querida irmã, Hermione Granger. Uma jovem de caráter inestimável, com um coração imenso e um sorriso encantador, além de uma filha exemplar que nunca deu aos pais ou a família, motivos para negar isso.

Todos balançaram a cabeça, concordando. Wendel segurou um soluço.

- Durante essas duas horas, eu farei os últimos preparativos para o enterro de Hermione, incluindo as últimas orações e bençãos necessárias. Gostaria de pedir, por gentileza, que todos vocês se retirassem do recinto, para que eu possa começar o meu trabalho. Os chamarei de volta assim que estiver concluído.

Algumas pessoas estranharam isso, mas não ousavam ir contra os desígnios do frei, que era um homem muito respeitado naquela região. Logo após ele terminar, as pessoas começaram a se levantar e se dirigir ao lado de fora do recinto.

Alvo sorriu, satisfeito por ninguém ter-lhe causado nenhum problema. Virando-se para Hermione, levou apenas alguns minutos para fazer toda a parte religiosa.

Ao terminar, olhou-a com carinho.

- Minha querida, não se preocupe. _ ele comentou, arrumando os cabelos da jovem _ Não tardará seu amado esposo estará aqui e poderão ficar juntos para o resto de suas vidas.

Lançando um último sorriso terno a jovem, Alvo se dirigiu a sacristia da igreja, deixando Hermione sozinha.

* * *

Faltava muito pouco, agora...

Com excessão do boticário, Rony ainda não tinha parado em nenhum outro lugar desde que saíra de seu exílio. Sequer olhara em volta para ter certeza de que não era observado ou seguido.

Não importava.

A unica coisa que importava a ele nesse momento era chegar até Hermione e seguir com ela em seu destino. Se não estaria com ela nesse mundo, estaria no outro.

- _"Não temas, minha amada." __ ele pensava enquanto corria, o peito arfante _ _"Eu logo estarei com você!"_

Ao cruzar a entrada da cidade, Rony logo avistou a igreja central, aonde todas as missas e rituais religiosos eram realizados, de casamentos, batizados e também funerais.

Ao olhar no relógio da torre, Rony viu que eram onze e meia. Assombrou-se ao ver uma multidão diante da igreja quando todos deveriam estar dentro dela, velando Hermione.

- _"Droga!" _ _ele pensou _ _"Tem mais gente aqui do que eu esperava. Os pais, a família, devem estar lá dentro. Não me importo que os pais dela me vejam. Nem com toda a guarda da cidade me impedirão de chegar a Hermione. Mas será ruim se me verem aqui fora. Não me deixarão entrar. Acho melhor entrar pelos fundos."_

Aceitando essa idéia, Rony desviou da população, que, distraída em sua dor, não percebera a presença do rapaz que utilizara a porta de entrada dos fundos da igreja para entrar no recinto, rumando direto para a parte principal, aonde provavelmente o corpo de Hermione estaria.

- Ora, Senhor Weasley! _ ele ouviu uma voz chamando-o.

Virando-se rapidamente, viu ser Alvo.

- Achei que não chegaria a tempo. _ Alvo comentou, sorrindo.

Rony se irritou com aquele sorriso. Como ele podia não entender a sua dor? Ele, um de seus maiores cúmplices... Aquele que o casou com Hermione. Um frei! Como podia ser tão frio?

- Não tenho tempo para o senhor, frei! _ ele anunciou, ainda correndo _ Essa pode ser minha última oportunidade.

- Espere, meu jovem! _ ele diz, alarmado _ Não parece bem.

Rony virou-se, incrédulo para o bondoso ancião.

- E como pensou que eu estaria? _ ele atirou _ Que absurdo!

Voltou a correr.

Alvo ficou aturdido. Algo não estava certo. Rony sabia que Hermione não estava realmente morta, porque o desespero todo em seu olhar? Isso com certeza não estava certo...

* * *

Ao adentrar o salão principal da igreja, Rony teve uma nova surpresa ao ver que estava vazia. Mas não completamente vazia. Ao fundo do salão ele bateu os olhos, e lá estava ela.

Deitada e imóvel...

Mais ainda assim, linda em toda a sua plenitude.

Aproximou-se devagar do local aonde ela estava, cobrindo a distância que os separava em alguns passos. Observou-a atentamente, colocando em seguida delicadamente a mão em sua face alva, passando os dedos sobre seus olhos fechados... Sobre seus lábios...

- Tão linda... _ ele murmurou, olhando-a com paixão _ ... Nem a força maligna da morte foi capaz de tirar sua beleza. Minha amada... Minha esposa... Parece que se sente tão sozinha nesse momento... Não se aflija. Em pouquíssimos instantes estarei contigo do outro lado. Ó, beleza infinita... Olhos, vedes mais uma vez... Braços permitivos um último abraço... E lábios, que são a porta do hálito, permita um último toque, antes de trilhar o caminho para a morte exorbitante.

Rony roçou leve mente seus lábios nos de sua amada esposa, erguendo o vidro com o veneno diante das velas que ainda bruxuleavam diante de seus olhos.

Lançando um último olhar a esposa, destampou o vidro e colocou-o em direção a sua boca, muito próximo de tocas os lábios...

- E com esse último beijo, deixo a vida.

O vidro caiu com intrépido no chão, ecoando por toda a igreja, soltado por um jovem surpreso ao sentir um leve roçar em sua mão.

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

**

**Olá, pessoal!**

**A história se aproxima cada vez mais do fim...**

**De quem será esse toque? Alvo? Hermione? Uma terceira pessoa?**

**Vamos aguardar.**

**Espero que gostem de capítulo. Aguardo a opinião de vocês.**

**Kisses**


	10. A Verdade Revelada

**Capítulo 10**

"**A Verdade Revelada"**

- Vo... cê? _ Rony havia se assustado _ ... O que faz aqui?

- Eu sei o que iria fazer, meu jovem. _ respondeu _ E não permitirei que o faça.

Rony virou-se enfurecido para os olhos determinados de Luna Lovegood.

- Quem pensa que é... _ Rony explodiu _ Quem pensa que é para me impedir de me juntar a minha amada esposa?

- Fazendo o que iria fazer... _ ela continuou _ ... Só iriam se afastar ainda mais.

Rony ficou confuso.

- Co... Como assim?

- Bem, é que ela...

- VOCÊ! _ uma voz ressoou pelo recinto. A voz do senhor Granger ao ver o jovem Weasley ao lado do caixão de sua filha. _ Weasley, imundo! O que pensa fazer ao lado de minha menina?

- Viu só, querido. _ a senhora Granger comentou _ Eu disse que haviam pessoas aqui dentro e o frei é cúmplice disso. _ ela estava indignada.

- Não pode ser. _ Wendel espantou-se _ Isso não é possível. Luna! _ ele notou a presença da jovem _ Você está com ele? Como pôde!

- Se-Senhor, eu...

- Estou desapontado. Como foi se juntar a esse indigno? E principalmente, o que ele quer aqui no velório de minha filha?

- Eu o chamei. _ a voz de Alvo surgiu entre os murmúrios dos parentes e amigos dos Granger _ Achei que ele deveria se despedir da esposa.

Silêncio geral.

- Da... O que?...

- É isso mesmo, senhor Granger. _ Rony anunciou, os olhos inchados mas a voz cheia de determinação _ Hermione é minha esposa. Casamo-nos no dia em que Simas foi morto. Ela já é uma Weasley a algum tempo.

- Isso é mentira! _ todos começaram a gritar.

- Eu vou matar ele! _ Krum pulou em sua direção tendo que ser contido por algumas pessoas que não tinham preferência por nenhum lado e gostavam igualmente das duas famlias.

Uma confusão geral se formou. Muitos queriam partir para cima de Rony enquanto frei Alvo exigia respeito por eles e pela igreja. A confusão se tornou grande a tal ponto que o som foi ouvido nas ruas e não tardou a entrarem diversos Weasleys no recinto em defesa de Rony. Estavam todos alterados demais para perceber qualquer mudança no local...

De costas para o caixão, Rony se sobressaltou ao sentir alguém tocar sua mão. Depois de tudo, Luna ainda estava querendo lhe dar apoio? Tentou ignorá-la, já que o havia impedido de se juntar a Hermione. Mas a mão era insistente e quando se virou contrariado viu que Luna estava longe dele, junto com o pai e que quem segurava a sua mão o olhava com um lindo sorriso e os olhos cheios de amor.

- Hermione... _ ele ficou sem reação por algum tempo _ ... Como... Como você...

- Eu sabia que você viria me buscar. _ ela disse, sentando-se um pouco zonza pelo efeito da poção _ Frei Alvo tinha razão.

Ele ainda não acreditava. Como era possível? Até a alguns minutos atrás ela estava ali... Gelada e agora falava com ele?

Foi aí que entendeu o que Luna dissera. Ela não tinha morrido. Era tudo um plano para ficarem juntos. Ele realmente se afastaria de verdade dela se tirasse sua vida. Agora nada os impediria. Deveria a Luna pelo resto da vida. Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, Rony a beijou com fervor, sendo interrompidos somente pelos gritos espantados dos presentes.

- Oh, meus Deus! _ gritavam

- Hermione está viva! _ outros exclamaram.

A confusão foi substituída por outra, agora de abraços e lágrimas emocionadas pela presença da jovem entre eles.

- Ah, Hermione querida! _ Mônica chorava copiosamente, abraçada a filha _ Não imagina o alívio que sinto.

- Mamãe, acalme-se. _ ela ponderava _ Está tudo bem comigo.

- E que história é essa de ser uma Weasley? _ o pai quis saber _ Isso é mentira, não? Esse moleque não sabe o que diz. Vocês nem ao menos se conheciam, não é? _ Wendel tentava acreditar nisso, apesar de ter visto os dois se beijando.

Libertando-se do abraço da mãe, Hermione olhou para todos com seriedade. Ela foi até onde Rony estava, deixando que o braço dele a envolvesse num abraço protetor.

- Não, meu pai. _ ela respondeu _ Não é mentira. Rony e eu nos casamos no mesmo dia em que meu primo foi morto. Consumamos nossa união naquela noite. Eu pertenço a Rony e ele a mim.

- Não! _ Wendel exclamou, desesperado _ Não vou tolerar minha filha casada com um Weasley! Isso não admitirei nunca!

- Eu é que não quero meu filho se envolvendo com qualquer uma como uma Granger! _ Arthur exclamou. Rony se voltou contra ele.

- Controle a língua ao falar da minha esposa! _ ele gritou, Hermione contendo-o.

- Rony, não...

- Pode ser meu pai mas não permitirei que a ofenda de qualquer maneira!

- Seu maldito traidor ingrato! _ Arthur respondeu ao filho _ Não é mais meu filho!

- Pois prefiro deixar de ser a aturar suas grosseiras com minha amada Hermione!

- Rony... _ Hermione o olhava com carinho.

- Como vou aceitar que se case com a filha desse maldito traidor?

- Eu, maldito traidor? _ Wendel se voltou contra ele _ Você que me expulsou da sociedade sem nenhum motivo aparente.

- Como nenhum motivo aparente? _ a briga agora era entre os dois _ Você estava me roubando!

- Eu não! Você me roubava e ainda me expulsou da sociedade e fez minha família passar necessidades!

- Eu nunca fiz isso!

- Fez sim!

- Seu manipulador mentiroso...

- Ora seu...

Os dois começaram a se agredir mutuamente e uma nova confusão se formou. O governador Aberforth já tinha sido informado disso e já estava tentando apaziguar as coisas, mas nem seus soldados interferindo nem suas ameaças de punição foram suficientes para separar aqueles dois e as famílias que interferiam.

A briga só foi interrompida, quando uma voz ecoou por todo o salão.

- PAREM COM ISSO. _ a voz de Dino ressoou _ OS DOIS ESTÃO ERRADOS.

Todos pararam para ver o rapaz entrar, os braços carregados de documentos.

- O que quer dizer com isso, senhor Tomas? _ Arthur quis saber.

- É Dino, eu também não entendi. _ Wendel questionou.

- Alguém sim estava dando um golpe na "Hogsmade Presentes E Decorações", mas não foi nem Wendel Granger e nem Arthur Weasley. Quem vinha fazendo isso era outra pessoa. Alguém com inveja do poder que perdeu... Alguém ambicioso e que enquanto pegava o que não era seu providenciava tudo para que outro levasse a culpa. Alguém muito esperto, mas não o bastante já que não destruiu as provas.

Tom, olhou furiosamente para Pedro.

- - Não exigi que destruisse essas porcarias? - _ ele cochichou para o empregado aterrorizado.

- - E eu iria fazer isso amanhã! - _ ele se defendeu _ -Não imaginava que esse... Pivete estaria me seguindo! -

- - Imbecil! _ ele bronqueou tentando sair de fininho _ - Isso era para ter sido feito a quize anos! -

- Vamos, Dino! _ Wendel quis saber _ Quem é, afinal.

- Tom Servolo Riddle. _ ele anunciou em alto em bom som.

- Segurem ele! _ Aberforth exclamou aos guardas, que conseguiram impedir que o homem fugisse.

- Dino... _ Wendel já desconfiava, mas mesmo assim ficara espantado. Mas nem tanto quanto Arthur, que ainda era sócio de Tom e que confiava nele. _ ... Você tem certeza?

- Sim, senhor. _ Dino foi até ele _ Estou com as provas aqui.

Distribuiu igualmente os documentos entre os dois patriarcas das famílias. Um silêncio agourento se formou enquanto os olhos dos dois percorriam aquelas palavras.

- Maldito... _ Wendel se virou contra Tom, sendo seguido por Arthur.

- Como pôde me apunhalar desse jeito, Tom? _ Arthur dizia _ Eu fiz você ser alguém. Não tinha nada antes de se associar a mim. E olha o que faz!

- O mundo é dos espertos, Arthur. _ ele dizia, sarcástico _ Não tenho culpa de você ser um imbecil completo.

- Ora, seu... _ Arthur foi para cima dele, sendo contido pelos filhos.

- Tantas vidas perdidas... _ Wendel comentava, com voz de nojo _ ... Tanto ódio... Tantas desavenças por sua causa!

Tom não respondeu, mas não parecia nem um pouco arrependido com o que fizera.

- E o que faremos com você, hein senhor Riddle? _ Aberforth questionou.

- Para mim poderiam matá-lo! _ disse Arthur, cuspindo no homem.

- Meu pai, eu tenho uma idéia melhor. _ a voz de Rony tornou a ser ouvida _ Ele fez tudo isso por ambição, não é? Porque queria mais e mais sem se importar com nada ou ninguém. Sugiro então que todos os seus bens sejam retirados e doados a quem precisar. E que ele trabalhe para comer. Que dê valor as poucas coisas e aprenda a respeitar as outras pessoas. Que seja proibido de sair da cidade para que não engane mais ninguém lá fora e que todos na cidade saibam o que ele fez, para que também não sejam enganados.

Arthur se compôs.

- Sim, meu filho. Você está certo. _ olhava para Tom com repugnância _ Nem morrer esse crápula merece. Senhor governador, eu concordo com meu filho.

- Eu também. _ Wendel se pronunciou, recebendo um cumprimento respeitoso do agora ex. inimigo e novamente amigo.

- Pois bem, então. _ Aberforth enfatizou _ Que isso seja feito.

Tom não gostou nem um pouco dessa solução, mas era isso ou morrer. Preferiu não discutir. Pedro também era indicado como cúmplice pelos documentos e teve o mesmo destino.

Wendel e Arthur se abraçaram em um gesto de amizade.

- Me desculpe por todos esses anos, meu amigo. _ Arthur comentou, emocionado _ Não sei como pude desconfiar de você.

- O mesmo para você. _ Wendel concordou _ Não sei como pude achar que me trairia sem um motivo.

Os dois estavam muito felizes. Apesar desses anos todos de rincha, era puro rancor pelo que acreditavam que o outro tinha feito. No fundo eles se gostavam muito e sentiam a falta um do outro.

Após o pessoal se afastar, os pais se viraram para o jovem casal que a um tempo não dizia nada, só aproveitavam a presença um do outro.

- E quanto a vocês... _ Wendel começou.

Hermione e Rony se olharam preocupados, olhando para os pais.

- Papai... Eu sinto muito pelo o que fiz. _ Hermione começou _ Não queria enganar o senhor, mas não queria me casar com outro. Rony é o homem da minha vida. Eu não seria feliz com outra pessoa. Por favor... Não me separe dele.

- Pai... _ Rony virou-se para Arthur _ ... Você me conhece. Eu nunca faria nada contra a sua vontade se realmente não fosse importante para mim. E Hermione é a minha vida. Eu quase tomei veneno ao achar que ela tinha morrido. Foi a Luna que me impediu disso.

Arthur ficou surpreso com essa informação. Rony continuou:

- Eu nunca vou viver sem ela assim como ela nunca viverá sem mim. Somos almas gêmeas. Não podem nos separar.

Arthur e Wendel se olharam, sorrindo em seguida para os filhos.

- E porque faríamos isso? _ Arthur questionou.

- Esse rapaz é filho do meu melhor amigo. O que eu teria contra? _ Wendel comentou.

- Ah, papai! _ Hermione exclamou, pulando nos braços do pai, dando-lhe uma abraço forte _ Eu amo você.

Arthur piscou para o filho que sorria, feliz. Hermione voltou a beijar Rony, com ainda mais fervor. Já que estavam todos juntos, Frei Alvo acabou celebrando uma nova missa de casamento para os dois, agora com todos aqueles que amavam presentes.

Lá fora, o dia começava a amanhecer. E os primeiros raios de sol indicavam não só o começo de um novo dia, mas o começo da nova vida de todos os moradores de Hogwarts.

Uma nova vida que prometia apenas paz e felicidade.

**FIM**

* * *

**Snif... Snif...**

**Ai... Eu amo um final feliz...**

**Eu sei que no fim o Romeu e a Julieta morrem e que vai ter quem queira me matar por deixá-los vivos. E que só eles morrendo é que as famílias se acertariam...**

**Mas eu não gosto disso! Sempre disse que a única coisas que eu mudarei em Romeu e Julieta (que para mim, é a história mais linda do mundo...) seria o final. Ora! Porque o casal que lutou tanto para ficar junto e que não têm nada a ver com a briga, tem que morrer para as famílias se acertarem?**

**Não teria um jeito de eles se acertarem e os dois ficarem juntos? Foi daí que surgiu essa minha versão de Romeu e Julieta que eu adorei fazer. Espero que tenham também gostado de ler e que continuem me acompanhando sempre nos meus trabalhos.**

**Um beijão no coração de todos vocês.**

***** Angel *****


End file.
